The Corpse Guardian
by Black Dahlia666
Summary: Disclaimer: this is actually a crossover! Characters are from a story I'm writing with a friend! Zayne Lightwalk is to marry the love of his life, the daughter of his family's sworn enemy, Jade Blackthorn. When one night he has a run-in with the unexpected, and finds himself in the underworld. Now he must get back to the living... or does death hold a temptation he can't resist?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Hi, I just wanted to explain a little here. I'm writing a story with a friend of mine, and one day while I was considering different outcomes in the arc we were in, I was listening to the corpse bride songs. I started wondering if our characters were in that story, who would be whom, and THIS HAPPENED! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Have a wonderful day!

* * *

Before the small city of Aurum even existed, two groups of families crossed paths; the main family on each side being the Lightwalks and the Blackthorns. The Lightwalks were proficient in healing magic while the Blackthorns in necromancy. Almost immediately their different views on magic and life caused a war between them, which included the families they had traveled with as well. It was a long, bloody battle, which both sides suffered great casualties from. Although the war had ended, the remaining Blackthorns- still filled with anger and hate- had sworn to end the Lightwalk family lineage one day. On the other side, the Lightwalk's had seen the errors they had made, and felt remorse for all those that had died, and vowed to one day find a way to bring the two families together in friendship. In that, countless generations passed without any progress...

* * *

Blue eyes watched as the sun began rising over the little city below him. Sunlight glinted off of every building, as every one was carved out of white polished marble, with pillars in front of each. But the blonde man wasn't interested in the buildings, he was solely focused on the beautiful oak tree that stood in his front lawn. His eyes darted back and forth from between the plant life, and his conte drawing. He was so absorbed in his work, he almost missed his name being called by a woman.

"Zayne, come down here, it is time for breakfast,"

The young man stared sadly at his drawing desk, but with a sigh replied, "Coming Mother."

Putting his coloured sticks into their box, he left his room. Following the pastel halls he knew so well into the dining room, he sat down. The table was oval, with six tall backed dining chairs. As it was, only three were eating there now at one of the ends; Zayne, his mother, and his father with him in between his parents.

"Are you excited dear?" His mother asked, making the young man look at her with confusion.

"Excited for..?"

"Why, the wedding rehearsal," Zayne's father replied, "You will finally meet your bride to be."

"I suppose so, father," the blonde said in a resigned tone that was not lost on his parents.

"Zayne, dear," the older female started, "you know why we are so ecstatic for this union,"

"Of course, to bring together us- the Lightwalk's- and the Blackthorn's."

"Yes. Our two families have been on bad terms with one another for countless generations. Which is why we had to jump at Lady Blackthorn's offer to marry her eldest daughter to you. You want to be the one to one to bring our families together, do you not?"

"It's a great honour," the young man replied, not giving a true answer.

His parents accepted his words, and continued chatting on through the whole meal. When midday came the family prepared to visit the Blackthorn estate for the very first time.

* * *

Across town, the Blackthorn residence stood. It was a polished white house with an enchanting and organized front lawn. The building was three floors tall, modern, with some Gothic and Victorian touches, including a five-floor tower at the back. Inside one of the back rooms with a balcony, was a young woman. She was pale, with slightly wavy black hair that reached her waist when it was down, and unusual purple eyes. She was dressed in a red and black vex ruffle skirt, with an under-bust corset, and white blouse. She was just pulling on her fingerless gloves when another girl burst in. She had blonde hair, azure blue eyes, and was wearing a pale pink dress. It was her younger sister.

"Jade, mother's coming, and you know she doesn't like you wearing things like that when company's coming!"

The dark woman scoffed, not turning around, "Like I care Sierra. If she hates this outfit, she can get me out of it."

A squeak sounded behind the older girl, signaling their mother's entrance.

"Jade Blackthorn, what are you wearing?"

"One of my favourite outfits Mother," the dark-haired girl replied innocently. Turning, she looked into steel-grey eyes, unyielding. Lady Blackthorn was a tall, strong woman with straight platinum blonde hair, and she looked angry.

"You will not be wearing that when you meet your fiancée," Holding her hand upwards, the older woman snapped her finger, and made a whirling motion. Jade couldn't contain the involuntary gasp as her clothes shimmered and were replaced with a fancy plum dress. The dark haired woman frowned as her mother smiled, walking around her daughter.

"Lovely, and so very deadly. You must not do anything to jeopardize this task. You are our weapon against the Lightwalks."

"I know mother; I am the one to end the Lightwalk lineage once and for all," the pale woman recited the words branded into her memory.

"Yes. Lady Lightwalk is unable to bear anymore heirs, and with your own barrenness, if you marry their son Zayne, he will never have children, thus their family will die out with you."

Jade wanted to roll her eyes. Her parents had been training her since she was only a few years old to take down the rival family. When she became a young woman, but hadn't entered womanhood her parents had taken her to a doctor. They found that her womb was underdeveloped, and very likely would never function properly. That was when her mother and father created this plan, and Jade just dealt with it. It was better than letting them try to corrupt her younger sister.

Sierra was sweet and innocent, which their parents highly detested. They had tried to change her, but Jade couldn't let them, so protected her, while simultaneously teaching her of the darkness of the world.

"I shall not disappoint you, Mother."

* * *

When the Lightwalk's got there, Zayne was surprised to see the tall, white antique granite walls that surrounded the estate. Most places in this town either had no barrier, or- like his own- had beautiful golden fencing. _'How unusual…'_ helping his mother from the carriage, he quietly walked behind his excited parents. Reaching the front door, his father was the one to knock. There was hardly a pause before a smartly dressed butler opened the wooden barrier.

"The Lightwalks, I presume?"

"Yes," the blonde's father replied.

The older man widened the space and ushered the family inside. The main room was gorgeous; large, with dark wood floors, metal wall sconces and chandeliers keeping the whole place lit.

"Welcome Amber, Valence and Zayne Lightwalk to our home."

The trio looked up the grand stairway, revealing the platinum blonde mother, and a tall, dark-haired man.

Lady Lightwalk smiled, "Ambriel, Balthazar, it is a pleasure to be here."

The two couples exchanged a few more formal niceties, before Balthazar motioned to a hallway

"Let us move to the sunroom; Jade will be down shortly," his voice was like silk- silvery and smooth, but cold. He wrapped his arm around Ambriel's waist, and came down the stairs, before turning to the left.

The Lightwalk family followed to a bright room made entirely out of glass filled with ferns, Venus flytraps, and a variety of other plants. The four parents talked in comfortable tones while Zayne studied the plants, just itching to draw them.

The blonde man turned when he heard footsteps, and when the figure came into view, his eyes went wide. There stood the tall woman with deep violet eyes. He watched as her own orbs opened the slightest bit.

"Zayne Lightwalk, this is our eldest, Jade Blackthorn."

Standing the blonde took her fair hand, and bending, he pressed a butterfly kiss across her knuckles. Their eyes met, and they shared a small smile. They knew each other.

* * *

One night a month ago the young man couldn't sleep, so decided to go into the forest and draw. It was simple to get out, and he was used to exploring the darkened forest. He quickly found himself at a cypress tree, and began the first lines of the giant plant, his motions illuminated by the moon.

He heard a sound to the left of him and tilted his head. There was a feminine grunt, and a young woman appeared through the creepers. Glaring at the offensive greenery, she seemed to notice the blonde's presence and turned to him. They stared at each other for several moments, before the mystery woman twisted on her heel.

"You don't have to leave," Zayne heard himself say, "This glade is large enough for both of us."

The pale woman studied him, "Uh huh," she drawled with no small amount of sarcasm. But she still came closer and sat down, acting as if he wasn't there.

"What's your name?" The gentleman asked.

"None of your business," she replied snarkily.

"I'm-"

"I don't care," she said bluntly.

"Why not?" Zayne inquired, surprised.

"Because I'm not interested in getting to know you."

"I need something to address you as," Zayne was adamant.

The dark-haired woman sighed, "Fine. Call me Dark One," she smirked.

The blonde's eyebrows raised at that, but they went into his bangs when she added,

"And you'll be Fluffy."

"What, why?"

The "Dark One" shrugged, "Because that's the first word that comes to me for you."

The man chuckled, shaking his head, "If that's what you wish to call me, then you may."

* * *

They had spent several hours that night in the forest and had met up three other- albeit more planned- times. The last time they had been sure they would never be able to see each other again…

* * *

Zayne jogged into the glade, his breath labored. His mother had hosted a party that night, and while it was good to see friends he seldom saw, it lasted for much longer than the blonde had anticipated. _'__I hope the "Dark One" has not given up and left… who knows when I will see her next…'_

He scanned the moonlit area, his heart sank when he didn't see the mysterious woman.

"I didn't think you'd come."

Jolting, the young man whirled around, his eyes taking in the sight of his dark-haired acquaintance. Smiling, the man took her hand- glad she didn't stiffen up like she usually did- and laid a soft brush of his lips against her fair skin. "I could never miss a meeting with you."

Blushing, the woman turned her head, "Yes, well… this will be our last meeting."

"How come?" the blonde asked, a pain in his chest at the notion.

"Because soon I am to be married, and my time will not be my own. Not that it really is mine now…" she whispered the last part so quietly the young man figured that was not meant to be heard.

"Then let us enjoy our last night together in peace then."

And they did. They conjured up some instruments, he made a piano, she a violin, and played them. They took turns starting pieces to play together and found they had similar interests in music. Eventually they grew bold enough and created their own piece; it was calm but frantic, dark but bright, and it showed their common desire to be freed of their cages. For several moments they were silent, just sitting as the last echoes of music faded from their shelter.

"That was…"

"Beautiful?" the blonde supplied with a smile.

The dark-haired woman smirked back, "Sure, let's go with that. You're not too bad with the piano fluffy."

"And you are not bad with the violin my Dark one."

Violet eyes widened, and Zayne realized his mistake. Before he could say anything the pale woman, let her stringed instrument disappear.

"I should be returning now," she said abruptly, before turning on her heel. She took two steps and stopped, and turned her head to look at Zayne behind her, "Don't come back here expecting to miraculously meet me; It'll never happen again. Good bye," and she continued walking away.

"Fare thee well," the blonde man replied softly as she disappeared from view.

* * *

Zayne was glad that they had been incorrect. As she sat down, the two families began talking. Before they knew it, it was time for the wedding rehearsal. They made their way to the beautiful church where they had an uneventful practice. When the Blackthorn's were going their separate way Zayne took his fiancee's hand and gently kissed it.

"Will I see you tonight, Dark one?" He asked quietly.

The dark-haired woman smirked, "Perhaps. We shall have to see."

The blonde smiled as he watched the woman depart before going to his own carriage.

The trip was quiet, and once they entered their estate Zayne made his way up to his room, but not before being stopped by his mother.

"Dear, what did you think of Miss Jade?"

'_Does it matter if I liked her or not? I will still be made to marry her.'_ "She seemed quite interesting; I certainly wish to know more about her," he replied, telling the truth, "Now Mother, if I may be excused."

She waved her hand, grinning widely at his words, "Of course."

The hours passed slowly to Zayne, but finally the sky was dark, and his parents had gone to bed. He changed into black clothes, pulled on his cloak, and went onto the balcony. It was a beautiful marble, but what made it better were the thick tendrils of ivy that had grown from the ground, up and around the banister. He had tied a rope ladder to the left side of the balcony, and the plants had wound their way around the rope, concealing it from view- Even Zayne had to take a few moments to find it. Once he did though he was over then on the ground. Pulling his hood up, he swiftly moved into the unilluminated trees.

Twelve minutes later he'd reached his destination, and he looked around. The glade was silent, and he couldn't see anybody. Turning, he took a better look, and finally noticed a feminine shadow. _That must be Jade; she is the only one who would be out here, especially at this hour. _Smiling, he moved closer, only to frown when the figure began walking away.

"Wait," he called softly, following.

There was no reply, but the shadow slowed her movements somewhat.

Zayne heard a voice- the woman's if he had to assume- singing something softly. He knew it wasn't Jade's, for it was too soft, too gentle. The blonde slowly started to feel tired, but he still walked on until he stumbled. The man placed a hand on a tree in front of him, noticing it, but not comprehending anything.

His eyes became heavy, so he rotated his body until his back was to the huge tree, and he let it slide down, hitting the ground. He looked up one more time seeing the female figure, although this time illuminated by the moonlight. She had pale skin, long wavy dark hair, and beautiful green eyes. Then he knew nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayne groaned as he regained consciousness, but silenced himself when he heard someone speak.

"How could you do something so reckless, woman?" A deep, gruff voice asked angrily. Obviously male.

"I did not wish something to happen to him," a female voice said calmly. Hers sounded somewhat familiar.

"Oh really? Well-" the male voice halted, and the door opened, blinding the blonde. "It would appear he's awake," the male stated, unperturbed.

Blinking, Zayne's vision cleared, and he started when he got a look of the duo.

The man was at least seven feet tall, with long black hair, mid-length beard, and piercing blue-gold eyes. The woman was a few feet shorter than the giant, and Zayne recognized her as the one he'd been following that night.

"Who are you two, and what happened?" the blonde asked, sitting up from the bed he lay in.

The young lady fidgeted, but the male was steady.

"I am Ragnar, this is Danthalia. What do you recall lad?"

"I was waiting in the forest for someone. I- I mistook you for her," Zayne replied, looking at the brunette, "then I… became tired, and fell to the ground. That's all."

"I see," the tall man murmured professionally.

Instead of delving into the story, the blonde looked around. He was in a wooden cottage- like room, with a large four-poster canopy bed. The room had swords and other weapons hung from the walls, and there were three doors.

"Where am I, and how did I get here? Why did I pass out?"

The older man sighed. Pulling a pipe out, he lit it and took a long puff from it. "That is a long, and complex explanation. Danthalia- if it wasn't obvious- brought you here. 'Here' being the back room of my mead hall. Where that is exactly… I'll explain afterwards."

You passed out because you felt a certain magic you are unaccustomed to. How much about magic do you know, lad?"

The blonde blinked, surprised. "My family has been using it for generations."

Ragnar nodded then continued, "You had gotten close to death magic."

Zayne tilted his head in confusion, brushing hair from his face, "Do you mean dark magic?"

The dark-haired man shook his head, "Nay lad, you speak of the two types of magic- light and dark. What you do not know is that there are also two different sources of magic. Life, and death. Life magic uses magic from the body, stored from sleep, what you consume, and excess from the environment. When people use this magic, it revitalized their bodies, renews them even as it tires one out. Death magic is different; it takes energy from the user's surroundings, usually killing plants and severely weakening living beings."

"Why would anyone even use death magic? It sounds worse than dark magic."

"Don't mistake the two for each other. Dark magic is a choice, whereas death magic isn't. Death magic is only for those who don't have a vessel to store energy into, so they require more from the land," Ragnar explained patiently.

Zayne blinked a few times, "You're talking about the living and the dead? How could I have run into death magic then? The only other around me was…" he looked at Danthalia as she turned sadly away. His jaw dropped as realization hit him. "You- are… dead?"

The brunette nodded, resigned.

"What are you doing in the land of the living then?"

"It is a simple matter to go from the two realms. I… had wished to visit, as I do from time to time, although the dead cannot stay in the living world long, so had to return," she explained vaguely.

Zayne was about to nod, but froze. "Where… are we now…?" usually the blonde was much more coherent than this, but he was way out of his element at the moment.

"You're in the land of the dead, or underworld, or any of those terms humans have for it," the tall man supplied, "where everyone- myself included- are dead."

"Oh. I see," the young man said, feeling quite numbed by the information. He turned back to Danthalia, "Am I stuck here, or can I go back to the land of the living? Am I even alive still, or have I-?"

Ragnar answered instead, "You are still very much alive, and can go home, but not for a little while. The spell I used on Thal, plus being surrounded by living magic, has drained her. She is the one who took you, only she can bring you back."

The blonde exhaled deeply, "If I must…"

The tall man nodded, "Until then, we shall make you as comfortable as we can. Come, you might as well have a bite to eat and a drink," he added as he turned from the shaken man.

Zayne swung his feet out of the bed, and stood, fighting dizziness.

Danthalia moved closer to him, worry plain on her expression, "Careful, you have been out for an hour, and I would not wish you to fall and harm yourself."

The blonde tensed slightly when she approached, but replied calmly, "I'm fine, thank you. You don't have to worry about me," with that he went through the door.

The room was huge, was what Zayne first thought. There were at least two dozen people, but it was uncrowded.

There were tables that ranged from two seats, to eight, and even a single table in the center of the room that had twenty chairs, not including the alcoves with booths. Every wood surface was glossy smooth. Off to the side was a huge, stone fireplace; the blonde could step into it with no discomfort or crouching. Inside, a small bonfire roared merrily, despite it being daylight outside. Near where the blonde had entered, was a long bar with black marble tops, and high barstools.

Sitting at one stool, Ragnar moved close to him from behind the bar.

"What would you like to eat? To drink?"

Zayne looked around, but didn't see a food or drink list. "May I see a menu?"

The tall man chuckled, "There isn't one, choose something you have eaten before, and I shall bring it to you. The same as for your drink."

"Oh, all right," the blonde intoned, "I will have a water, and strawberry crepes, please."

"Right away," the giant replied as he went to get a glass, and handing the blonde a tall, icy cup of water with two lemon wedges floating in the liquid. Turning, he went into the kitchen, and when he returned, he handed a plate to the man.

"Thank you," Zayne accepted the food, and took a bite of the crepes, only to open his eyes wide in surprise at the taste. _'This reminds me of my mother's crepes, when she used to cook…'_

"Ragnar," Zayne began, "who made this? It is wonderful, reminiscent of…"

"A memory of the same food in the past?"

The living man nodded.

"Let's say it's all in the magic that's imbued in this world," the tall, dark man replied cryptically.

Zayne accepted the answer and continued eating. When he finished, he smiled at the man, "What is there to do in this world?"

"Everything that can be done in the living world can be done here… to varying degrees. Is there anything in particular you wished to do?"

Immediately the living man thought of his conte drawings. "I wish to explore the area, perhaps draw the surroundings."

"Both can be arranged. If you go to the back of the room you awoke in, there is a desk. Inside will be all manner of drawing utensils. Thal will show you around."

Zayne wanted to protest, but a hard look from the dead man silenced him.

"I believe this will be a good opportunity to get to know her," Ragnar insisted.

"All right, I shall take your advice then," the blonde replied quickly.

* * *

Back in the living world Jade walked through the night-darkened brush, back to her mansion. On the outside she looked calm, but inside she felt- she wasn't sure what she felt. She had gone out to meet Zayne, just getting there to catch the blonde being swept up into a pale brunette's arms, and disappearing. The dark-haired magic user knew what she had felt- death magic, meaning that woman had been dead. What she didn't understand was why a dead person would take a living being from their own world. She knew she felt anger, for not knowing what was happening, but there was something else too. A disquiet at seeing Zayne leaving this plane of existence. She was so distracted by this feeling she missed entering the mansion and being caught by her mother.

"Jade Blackthorn! What are you doing out of your room?!" The blonde woman demanded angrily.

"Oh, can it Mother, there is something I wish to speak to you about," so she told Ambriel the truth- or most of the truth.

When she finished, her mother had a thoughtful expression on, before smiling widely. "This is good news. Very good."

"Oh? How come?"

"Because that means Zayne Whitewalk is as good as dead."

"The hell?!" Jade exclaimed, ignoring the tightening in her chest.

Ambriel tsk'ed, "This is why, you should have learned necromancy like me," she wrapped an arm around both of Jade's shoulders, and pulled her along, "Come, let me inform you…"


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed quietly for Zayne. He slept in the back room of Ragnar's mead hall; in the morning he ate breakfasts that tasted very much like his mother's cooking and interacting with the patrons. They slightly disturbed him though; some looked like the living, only slightly paler. Others definitely looked dead, with holes of various sizes going through them; some covered in large, dark bruises, while others still- like Ragnar- had weapons jutting out of their bodies. After breakfast Zayne would tour the underworld with Danthalia, and he found the surroundings were beautiful. Despite Ragnar's suggestion, he learned little about the woman; in fact, she seemed to shy away from anything personal about herself, except that she enjoyed being around nature more than the city they had only gone through a few times. He also noticed that while she was distant with adults, the few children they came across she was always warm and caring to them.

That morning Zayne was having breakfast and noticed a woman staring at him. She had fair brown hair, and grey eyes. What he couldn't help but notice though was the gaping holes all over her body.

"It's impolite to stare lad. Although I suppose if you stare at one who's staring at you then it isn't as bad," Ragnar interrupted the blonde's thoughts. "What could one such as yourself be thinking, eh?"

"I was wondering what happened to that woman; Why she looks like that- why any of you look dead while others could easily pass as living," the young man replied honestly. He was dying to know the answers to his questions.

The tall man sighed, as if expecting this eventually. "It all has to do with the magic of this realm. Centuries ago this land was barren, cold, and not a very fun place to await moving on."

"'Moving on"?" Zayne asked.

"Aye. This land of the dead is only a stopping place, somewhere you can prepare to be reborn into the land of the living. It is all a cycle, after all."

Zayne opened his mouth, about to ask about how one prepares to be reborn, when Ragnar silenced him with a hard look.

"But then my sister passed away. She was a powerful magic user, and even in death she retained her abilities. She used an art called memory magic; with it, she used the memories of those dead to give this world substance. That is why the towns will mirror living ones, or how you can draw, eat, or drink.

"Of course, even magic can only go so far," Ragnar amended, "She could use memories of all the dead to alter the world, but not other souls."

"What do you mean?" Zayne asked.

"Say someone had no memory of drinking alcohol," the giant man began, "then they died. If they came here and ordered a spirit, they would not be able to taste the liquor, as they have no memory of it. The same is true with food, and even certain activities. If you've never drawn a bow before and did so here, there would be no strain upon your muscles, it would be as if there was nothing in your hands.

"Therefore, we look like this. Our appearances start out as a subconscious thing; when we arrive here, we take on the form of our best memories, which is why you'll rarely see an elderly spirit. Some people see their deaths as most memorable. Do not look so surprised, where I'm from it is a great honour to die in the field of battle," the black-haired man motioned to his battle torn body, then nodded over towards the light brunette, "Naomi there takes pride in her death because it was her escape."

"From what?"

Ragnar shook his head in mock annoyance, "God's blood, you ask so many questions," he smiled then at the living man, "Naomi was put into an arranged marriage, and when she met her husband to be, she knew he would be callus of her, both physically and emotionally. She begged to wed someone else, but her parents refused. On the day of her wedding she ran away, getting so far as the ocean before her groom caught up with her. He tried to force her back, but she broke from his grasp, and knowing what she was doing, jumped the side of a cliff, falling upon the sharp rocks at the bottom."

Horrified, Zayne looked at the woman's wounds, seeing how the rocks would have protruded from her body.

"It was her decision, and she escaped a fate she believed was worse than death," the bartender added softly.

"I- I understand, but why continue looking like that? Why doesn't she move on to happier memories, or something?"

"Because the moment one dies, time stops for them. In this world, there are no more memories, they are stuck in the last moments of their lives. That is why moving on is difficult for most. It is when they give up all that they are, all of those memories, and just lets them go. When they can become a blank slate, then their soul will return to the living world to be reborn as another. For some, this takes years, others decades… and some never do move on."

"Why?"

"A few because they prefer the easy living of this place, like myself. Others cannot move from their identities, too stuck to their old lives or deaths. Then there are even some who fear the unknown of the new future, not knowing what their new lives will hold."

Zayne thought about that, taking in everything he learned, and realized how hard that would be. _'Not only would I have to see myself, "Zayne", as unimportant, but I would have to risk being born into any number of circumstances, and living a life better- or worse- than the one "Zayne" had lived. That is a rather tremendous responsibility.'_

The living blonde glanced at Naomi again, only to realize Danthalia was talking with her. The darker brunette seemed somewhat relaxed and even smiled at her. As she moved towards the bar, the blonde couldn't help but wonder how she had died.

The living man watched as Danthalia moved closer.

"Hail Thal, tis a wonderful morn, is it not?"

The brunette smiled sweetly at the giant man, "Yes, a lovely morning indeed. If you will excuse me, Naomi wishes me to make her breakfast."

"As she does every time, she comes in and you are present," Ragnar retorted with a smile as Danthalia went into the kitchen. After twenty minutes she brought out a plate of waffles topped with sauteed apples and orange juice to Naomi, laughing and chatting with the other woman until she finished eating.

"Why do you still need to eat, drink, or even sleep if you're dead?" Zayne asked, watching the brunettes' smile.

"We don't. It is something that makes us feel good, feel normal, but we don't require it," the tall warrior explained as Danthalia returned to the bar, and made herself a cider. Sitting beside the blonde, she calmly sipped her drink. "Did we wish to explore more of the area today? I believe we should be able to make the ocean and back before nightfall," she asked, relaxed.

"Possibly…" the living man replied slowly, his question of her death weighing on him.

The dead woman tilted her head, "Is there something on your mind? Perhaps… I could help," she added hesitantly.

"I was just wondering how you died."

Zayne watched a complete transformation happen to Danthalia; her somewhat open expression instantly closed off, and her cheeks pinkened. Her eyes darted everywhere but at the blonde, and they showed pain, and- _'Is there also some shame? What could possibly discomfort her about her death?'_

Her eyes finally stopped on the ground at her feet, and bruises and scratches appeared on her skin for just a moment, before they vanished, and Danthalia spoke, but clearly only to Ragnar, "I- I must check upon my charges," she said, before quickly walking out of the building.

Zayne watched her until she disappeared out the door and felt someone hitting him upside the head. Turning, he saw it was a hard-eyed Ragnar.

"For future reference lad, if someone doesn't visibly show how they die, then it is improper to ask."

The blonde winced, "I- I didn't know. I was curious-"

"And that curiosity will be the death of you," the giant man said, before giving a small chuckle. Grabbing a huge mug of mead, he took a large swig, before placing it back down, "Let me explain her death to you, so you never need burden Thal with questions again, and maybe you can understand her better."

"How do you know how she died?"

"Because she trusts me. Now, enough questions, and let's get this over with.

"Ten years ago, the lass was living in Aurum,"

'_The same city I'm from…'_ Zayne thought.

"She was an upper class woman. Her full name was Danthalia Moonflower."

The living man gasped, and the warrior bartender nodded, "Younger sister to one Leandra Moonflower, who I believe you've heard of."

"Yes, she had a child out of wedlock; despite that her father still cared for her and her son."

Ragnar nodded, "Thal was as happy as she could be, except a man by the name of Sage Iceheart had taken notice of her."

Zayne had definitely heard of Sage, the city's biggest flirt, and a known womaniser by the younger generation. "I know him. I am friends with his older brother Nicholas."

Ragnar chuckled, but continued with the story, "She knew his reputation, so rejected him numerous times. I believe that made Sage desire her more, because he seemed to stop chasing woman for a month straight. He came back to Thal, and told her that he wanted to court her, that he had stopped chasing skirts to show how committed he was. She didn't believe him, so held him off for another month. When he still showed restraint she finally caved and said yes to his suit."

"Don't tell me she fell in love with him!" Zayne exclaimed, only calming when the dark-haired man shook his head.

"Nay, that she didn't, but she enjoyed his company, and they went on many dates together. One day he asked her to a moonlit rendezvous in the forest, which she accepted," At this, the man's blue- gold eyes darkened, "She went to their meeting place, expecting a picnic or something as equally romantic. He arrived, and- and forced himself upon her."

The blonde's mouth fell open, his eyes holding disbelief, but the dead man nodded.

"She escaped him while he was… taking a breath, and ran as fast as she could, trying to get back to the city to tell someone of the travesty he had wrought upon her. She never looked back, tree branches tore at her flesh and hair, but she didn't slow… until she tripped on a root from a cypress. She caught herself, but in the few minutes she took to regain her bearings Sage caught up with her. He threw her to the ground, and choked the living breath from her," Ragnar finished softly.

Zayne couldn't believe it. _'I understand why he would kill her; if it was known that he violated a woman, he would have been disowned by his family. But why would someone do something so horrendous to such a sweet person…'_

"Since coming here she is reserved, and she is unable to move on from it, not truly. She cannot help but assist another person when their life could be jeopardized. You didn't know this, but the night you saw Thal, the living world had a cold snap."

The living man blinked, "If I had been passed out in the cold, I could very well have died…"

"Aye, and the lass couldn't let that happen. She didn't know where you lived, so…"

"She brought me here, so I would be safe from the cold," realization dawned on the man. Turning his head back to the doors, he felt bad for keeping his distance with her for the past week. "I… should go apologize to her."

"That would be a good idea lad. She'll most likely be at her house; if you take a left outside the mead hall, pass three paved roads on the right, hers will be the fourth, but it'll look more like a deer path than an actual road."

"Thank you," and with that, the blonde man left to make amends with Danthalia.


	4. Chapter 4

Zayne followed Ragnar's instructions, but he ended up missing the path the first time. When he realized his mistake, he went back, and that was when he saw the barely tread upon dirt. _'Deer trail indeed.'_ Taking the path, it quickly engulfed him in a long line of canopy trees. The blonde was in awe at the light and shadows from the leaves. When finally he left the tree line, he stopped; the house he saw was a beautiful wood cottage with a tree growing from it. There was a small lake to the side of the house, and Zayne could see fish lazily swimming around in the clear, smooth surface. Abruptly, a little boy slammed open the front door, and stomped to the edge of the water where he sat, arms wrapped around his knees, and pouted. The child couldn't have been over 10 years of age, with bright red hair in a disarray. The living man moved closer to hear the kid mutter, "I don't wanna swim! Mom can't make me…"

"Excuse me?" the blonde called, making the redhead look in his direction.

The boy seemed confused, until a smile slowly formed on his lips, and his green eyes lit up brightly. "Oh! You're Zayne, aren't you? I've heard so much about you from my mom!"

"...and your mother would be Danthalia..?" the older man asked hesitantly.

The boy nodded, "My name's Robin! What are you doing here?"

"I wished to speak to Danthalia. Earlier, I may have been insensitive and caused her pain…"

"That's okay, mom usually forgives people easily!" Robin said brightly.

"Then why are you out here?" Zayne asked.

The redhead grinned sheepishly, "I may have made a mess of the house, and she felt it would be a good time for me to practice swimming."

"You don't know how to swim?"

"No, and I don't ever plan on learning!" the boy exclaimed determinedly.

"How come?"

The young child looked down; his image changed. He now looked drenched, and his skin had a blue tinge to it, before being replaced with the original him.

"Because that's how I died," Robin said calmly.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Zayne apologized.

"Don't be!" the redhead insisted, "It's just the way it is. Anyway, if you go up the stairs, and go into the far right room mom will be there."

"Thank you," the man turned, and entered the house. There was a small lobby, in which the stairs were right there, but beyond that Zayne saw a beautiful- if disorganized- living room. The floor was a beautiful deep wood, with green and wood-panelled walls. There were two emerald green couches and a chair facing a fireplace. Shaking his head, the blonde walked up the flight of stairs, and faced a hall that contained seven doors; four on the left and three on the right. The man went to the one Robin told him to check and knocked.

"Come in," Danthalia called from the other side.

Walking in, Zayne froze.

The room was a delicate nursery with pastel green walls and leaves painted in an emerald sheen; the floors were hardwood with a giant, fluffy green carpet. What stopped the blonde was that the brunette was sitting in a rocking chair, holding a small infant in her arms, breastfeeding it.

"Robin, I-" She looked up from the feeding baby, and stopped, her face turning a deep shade of red.

Swallowing, the living man turned around to give Thal her privacy. "My apologies, I didn't know…"

"N-no, it is all right. It is I who did not know…" the brunette trailed off. There was silence for a moment, before the dead woman said he could turn around.

The man did so, seeing that Thal had placed a blanket over the nursing infant and herself.

"Momma!" a young voice called before a small girl ran into the room- and into Zayne with an "oof!".

Taking a step back, the child looked up at the blonde. She had short black hair and large grey eyes. Smiling, the girl said, "Hi! My name's Kimi, what's yours?"

"Zayne," the living man replied, returning the smile.

"How is your garden Kimi?" The brunette asked, bringing attention back to herself.

"Good!" The small child was vibrating with excitement, and she brought her hands from behind her back, revealing a bouquet of wildflowers. "For you momma."

"How lovely! Give me a moment then I shall accept them."

"All right," the dark-haired child ceded, before turning her attention to the man again. "What are you doing here? I've never seen you in town before."

"That would be because I'm still alive. Your mother brought me here to protect me from freezing in the living world," he lifted his gaze to meet Danthalia's, "I have been treating her ill the past few days, and wished to apologize for my actions."

Kimi was silent for a moment. "Oh, uncle Ragnar has told me of you. Momma is so kind, she always wishes to protect people and care for them. She's never brought a living person home before- or anyone, she must really like you… maybe you can stay with us?"

"Kimi!" Thal scolded, her face turning red again, "I will be taking Zayne back to the living world tonight."

"Aww…" the girl sighed, but said nothing else.

Meanwhile, the brunette woman took the infant from beneath the blanket, and patted its back. The baby burped, then gave a little exhale before cuddling up to her shoulder. As its breath evened out, it became transparent.

"Bye bye, baby," Kimi crooned softly, before the infant disappeared completely.

Thal closed her eyes, and took a deep, calming breath before she stood and moved towards her daughter. "Now, let us see this bouquet you picked for me."

The dark-haired girl gave her mother the blooms, "Do you like them?"

Danthalia brought Kimi into a hug, and kissed the crown of her head, "I love them. Shall we go put them into a vase?"

"Yes!" The girl exclaimed and ran off.

"Come Zayne, we will speak when Kimi goes back out and plays," the brunette said, following her daughter.

The living man immediately trailed behind, watching as mother and daughter found the perfect vase for the flowers, filled the glass with water, meticulously placing each stem in. Satisfied, they sat the decoration on the dining table

Kimi was so happy, then with a, "I'm going to go play with Robin," was off.

The brunette chuckled softly, watching the child until she disappeared. When she was gone the dead woman turned to Zayne, waiting.

"This morning I had rudely asked you something quite personal and caused you great pain. I am sorry, I'm also sorry for treating you so distantly this past week, I didn't realize you brought me here to protect me."

The brunette was silent a moment. "... Ragnar told you about Sage?"

Zayne nodded reluctantly, "He also told me about the spring frost that happened the night I met you."

"I see," Thal murmured, "Is there anything else you wished to know?"

The blonde blushed, "Well- um… what happened to the infant?"

Danthalia looked sad for a moment, before shaking her head with a smile. "She moved on."

"I don't think I understand…"

"That child- although only a few months of age- had memories of being fed, warm, and loved. Because of that she could not be reborn right away as stillborns are."

"Because she wasn't a blank slate?" Zayne asked, catching on.

Thal nodded, "She had starved to death, and for infants the way they move on is to placate them by what they died of. Children are much the same way, once they can overcome their deaths they will move on."

_ That is why Robin refuses to learn to swim_, the blonde realized.

"What of Kimi? Is she also dead?"

The brunette laughed, "How else would she be here?"

"...If she was born in this plane of existence…" the man said after a minute of silence. When the dead woman gave him a deadpan expression as he added, "I have heard that many women who are deflowered end up impregnated…"

"That may be the case for many woman that _survive_," the woman emphasized the word 'survive', then continued, "But I was killed. Even if his seed had taken root in my body, that was left behind in the living world."

Zayne winced at her tone, "I'm sorry- again. She had dark hair like-"

"You need not explain yourself," Thal sighed, "This is a rather complex situation you have found yourself in. You- a living being- cannot be expected to know the ways of the dead, especially in such a short time."

The blonde exhaled, "Thank you for understanding. But how do you have all these children then?"

"It is my job," she paused as she fished a pendant from the pale blue dress wore. It was an intricate knot work of what appeared to be roots, surrounding a smooth Nephrite jade. "When I arrived here, Ragnar could see my protective heart, and asked if I wished to become a guardian. A guardian's stone- this necklace- draws the souls of children here so I may care for them and help them until they move on. There are few guardians in these lands, since it requires us to give up the chance to move on ourselves."

"Oh," Zayne breathed, "That is quite selfless of you."

Thal blushed, "Thank you, although I see it more self-seeking than that, for I had no babies of my own, and never will."

The man blinked, "If you have never had children, how could you feed the infant from your own body?"

Danthalia smiled softly, but sadly, "Because of my sister…"

"I know of your sister, and how she had a child, but how did that affect you?"

"She did not wish to breastfeed her son. He was a product of mindlessly laying with a man; she cared little about him. If not for father telling her to keep him, she would have given him up."

Zayne gasped, but the brunette nodded.

"I felt since she did not feel love towards him then I should give it to him. I contacted our old wet nurse," when the living man seemed confused, she added, "Lea's mother died in birthing her. My mother… left me with father when he did not wish to wed her after impregnating her. The wet nurse told me of certain herbs that, when ingested, would cause a woman's body to react as if it carried a child. When it came time for Leandra to bring her child into the world, I was ready to feed him. Since I have these memories, I can allow my body to go into that state whenever I need to. It allows me to accept infants, whereas most cannot."

"Incredible," the blonde breathed, making the brunette blush.

"A- anyway… when night falls I will take you back to the living world, so if there is anything you wish to do before then…"

"There is," Zayne nodded, "I would like to spend time getting to know Kimi and Robin."

Danthalia shared a smile with the blonde, and she took him outside so the four of them could have a nice afternoon.

* * *

"Momma, I don't wanna sleep!" Kimi whined as Danthalia tucked her in later that night.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because if I sleep you'll take Zayne back home. I want him to stay!"

"Honey," the woman sighed, "He does not belong here. He is still alive, so must reside in the land of the living…"

Kimi pouted, but let Thal pull the blankets up. A knock on the door had both girls look.

Zayne stood there, a shy look on his expression. "I overheard Kimi was still awake. Perhaps I could help,"

"Oh, yes, please!" the dark-haired child exclaimed, bouncing in one place as the man sat.

"Tell me Kimi," the blonde began, "What would help you sleep?"

"If you promised to stay."

"I cannot do that," he replied softly, "But, perhaps you could ask Thal if you can come visit me in the living world some day."

The short-haired girl gave her mother huge pleading eyes.

"I do not see why not," the brunette sighed.

"Yay!"

"Will you lay down now?" Zayne asked.

"Yes, but I still can't sleep yet. Will you sing to me?"

"I beg your pardon?" The living man blanched.

Kimi nodded frantically, "When I was still alive my papa would always sing me to sleep! I don't have a papa here and would really like to hear you sing!"

"I- I'm…" the blonde took a deep breath and smiled, "I would be happy to sing for you."

He thought for a moment, before singing a song his own mother used to recite for him as a child. It was about always being there with them, all the sleeper had to do was think about the singer.

When her breath evened out Zayne and Thal smiled softly, before quietly exiting her room.

"You seem good with children," the brunette observed before smiling softly, "and you sing beautifully…"

"Oh, no, not really," the living man blushed.

The woman lost her smile and shrugged, letting it be. They went outside of the house before she finally spoke. "Is there anything else you wished to do before leaving?"

"Perhaps say goodbye to Ragnar, thank him for keeping me for the week."

"I am sorry, but he left for The Mountain."

Her words confused Zayne, "'The Mountain'?"

Thal just shook her head, "You are returning home, I do not believe it is necessary to know about that place."

"But how will we get back without his magic?"

The dead woman reached into a satchel at her hip and withdrew a blue orb. It shone with a beautiful light. "This is an orb of the Overworld- Ragnar himself has no magic powers, but his sister left him the tools to create and use these spheres. Because he is not here himself he has given it to me. I have but to think of the place of my death and it shall take us there."

"Why does it have to be where you died, isn't that… emotionally painful?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, but it is necessary," Thal explained, "The place I died is the place my soul forged a path from one realm to the next. It is the only entrance and exit that recognizes me. If I tried to make a new path somewhere else, it would not work. Or, if the stories are true I would become lost within what humans call, "limbo"; a place where there is nothing but empty blackness, and no one can escape."

"I- I see," Zayne finally said.

Danthalia sighed, "It is time to go, there is little enough time for it," taking the man's hand, she closed her eyes, and everything went white.


	5. Chapter 5

When the lights faded Zayne saw they were in the same glade Danthalia had taken him from. He watched as the brunette took a few steps away from him, looking up at the full moon.

The man's breath caught as the moonbeams illuminated the dead woman.

Thal glanced at him, "I wish you a long, happy life here Zayne. Goodbye."

"Thank you. Will you be returning to the underworld now?"

The woman shook her head, "No, I will be around, I have my own business to conduct."

"Oh. Well, farewell then, Danthalia," bowing, he took her hand, and pressed a kiss against her cool knuckles, before making his way out of the forest.

* * *

Zayne reached his home, and smiling, went around the building to the front entrance. He stopped at the corner when he saw his mother and father exiting their carriage.

"Where can he be? It has been a week and no word or sight of him in the whole town!" Amber exclaimed angrily.

The blonde man watched as his parents entered their home, and he crept around to the drawing room, aware that they'd go there to talk.

"... Lady Blackthorn has cancelled the wedding!" His mother said, entering the room.

"I cannot believe that she would insinuate that he has gone to spend time in a lover's embrace. She does not know our son," his father added.

"When he returns he better have an explanation; perhaps he can speak with Ambriel, and she will continue on with the wedding as planned. We have worked too hard to bring the families together for his actions to destroy this," Amber sat down, her blue eyes hard, even Zayne could see it from where he hid.

Moving away from the window, the blonde took a deep breath, trying to calm his pained heart_. 'I- I should have figured. Mother and Father care about ceasing the animosity between our families first and foremost. Jade…'_ Turning, he ran through the forest again, trying to get to the Blackthorn estate, '_I doubt my parents will believe my trip to the underworld, but the Blackthorn's may, and I wish for Jade to understand if no one else.'_

Finally arriving at the mansion, he climbed over the tall fence; finding handholds in the uneven rocks. The man almost felt bad until he reminded himself why he was doing this. Landing on the other side softly, he crept through towards the white home. Hearing laughter, he followed it to one of the main room windows. There, he saw Ambriel and Balthazar sitting on a couch, drinking wine. Jade sat in the couch adjacent to theirs, her younger sister was staring sadly at a tapestry. It surprised the blonde to see his friend, Resa sitting beside Jade, trying to make light conversation.

"Mother, Resa and I will retire to my room, if it is okay with you."

Grey eyes met violet for a moment, before dismissing the two women.

"May I be excused too?" Sierra asked.

"If you wish," Ambriel sighed in exasperation. When all the children had left the room she said, "It would seem our youngest feels saddened by the Lightwalk boy's fate."

That made Zayne- who was about to go around back to try to get Jade's attention- stop_. 'My 'fate'? Does that mean they already know what really happened to me?'_

As if answering his unspoken question, Balthazar replied, "You know as well as I that Sierra has a gentle heart. She cannot help but feel grief for one whose death is imminent."

"That is true," the platinum blonde drawled, "But what about Jade? If I did not know better, I would believe this anguished her as well. She should not be, just because it was not by her hand, the Lightwalk lineage has ended; the Blackthorn's have finally won over our most hated enemy."

"Lighten up, my love," Balthazar spoke softly, caressing his wife's cheek with the back of his hand, "She has known she would bring down that family herself since childhood, she probably feels cheated, knowing that unknown departed woman has done the work for us, even quicker than we could have imagined."

Unable to listen to more, Zayne stumbled back away from the window, and somehow found himself eventually out of the Blackthorn's property, not even remembering the escape.

'_She would bring down the family herself'? What- what does this mean? Was this marriage all a farce then? Did I mean nothing to her, except as one who was in her way? And what do they mean about my death? Did they believe I would be trapped in the land of the dead for the rest of eternity?'_

Slowing to a stop, the man pressed his back to a rough-barked tree, not feeling anything except the sharp pain in his chest_. 'I- had wanted this marriage to work out, and not just for the good of our two families. I wanted us to grow to respect each other, to… love one another,'_ he took a deep breath_, 'I wanted to mean as much to her as she meant to me…' _He admitted to himself_; 'I was starting to love her, the her I saw every month; but was she just an illusion? I do not know…' _Sighing; the man thought about his options. '_I cannot return home, Mother and Father will see me only as a disgrace, and the Blackthorn's will not be happy to know that I am still alive…_

_'... There is one place that I am accepted for who I am, where I am wanted…'_ He thought about the two adorable children who he had played with just that day. Kimi's warm eyes, and Robin's mischievousness had made him feel a contentment he had seldom felt the past few years. '_Do I go back there, knowing I am not counted among the dead?' _The answer was instantaneous,_ 'It would hardly matter to any of them- they all treated me well._

_That means I must search out Danthalia, although, I believe I know where she would have gone, since she is still stuck in her past.'_

His mind made up, he walked the deserted streets, looking for one house he had been to only once before, hoping he was correct.

* * *

He was. Walking up to the pure white three-story Victorian house with gingerbread trim, and wraparound balconies and porch, he saw the dead brunette peeking into the window that Zayne guessed was to the drawing room. Moving until he was a few steps away from her, it surprised him that she hadn't noticed him yet.

"Hello Danthalia…" he whispered.

Turning her head, she blinked at seeing him, "Zayne, what are you doing here?" As she spoke her eyes slowly moved until by the time she finished her question she was back to looking inside of the house.

"It would appear I'm not as wanted as I first thought," the blonde began, "I wished to find you and speak with you."

"Oh, what about?" She asked distantly, this time not peeling her gaze away from whatever she watched.

"I- I do not feel at home here anymore, since everything is not as it appeared, so I wish to go to the one place I feel welcome," the man paused, but when the woman didn't respond, he moved closer. "Danthalia..?" Finally, the blonde looked into the house himself, and was surprised. '_I believed she had come here in search of Sage…'_

The brunette was watching a pale copper- haired male playing a beautiful cherry wood violin. A man that was not Sage, but his older half brother, Nicholas.

Blue eyes glanced questioningly to the enthralled woman, only to freeze when she pulled him back to hide both of them as the other man looked in their direction. Thal waited until the violin's music began again, before returning to her original spot, and Zayne saw the look in her eyes. '_She- she loved him! But there is sadness in her eyes too…'_

In that moment Sage came in and pestered his brother. Danthalia took a deep breath and looked at the living man at her side. "You seem confused, by what, I wonder?"

"Why does it seem you were- you are- in love with Nicholas, yet you went with Sage?"

She sighed, and after one more quick look inside, motioned for Zayne to follow her. Once they were in the protective darkness of the forest she explained, "Before Sage, I befriended Nicholas. We were close. Then… I fell in love with him. I tried to hint at it to him, to show my feelings without others seeing it, but… he seemed uninterested, and then he met a girl named Annie," her face darkened at the name, "He seemed to take an interest in her. I- it hurt, and at my weakest time Sage appeared… The rest you are aware of," she said bitterly.

Now the sadness made sense to the blonde. '_She had unreciprocated feelings for him. She wanted to love him, to be loved by him. Just like myself and Jade,'_ the man felt a twinge of sympathy, and pulled the dead woman into his arms. At first she was still, but quickly enough she relaxed in his arms, and joined in the embrace, and nestled her head perfectly under his chin. Without meaning to, the blonde let his hand move to the back of her head, and stroked her long, wavy tresses. '_We are the same…'_

"Let's return home now, Danthalia."

Her green eyes looked into his, "Please, call me Thal."

"All right. Let's go home, Thal," he amended.

She shared a smile with him and nodded. "Do you wish to stay at my place for the night, since Ragnar will not be at the bar yet?"

"That sounds lovely."

"Then let us not tarry," Tightening her grasp around him, she quietly spoke the words that would return them to the land of the dead, sounding so much like a mystical song.

Zayne didn't fight it as he felt himself falling into unconsciousness, instead he welcomed the darkness.

* * *

"I cannot believe yer parents, the callous way they speak of Zayne's death!" Resa exclaimed once the two woman were in Jade's room.

"That's because now there's no one to continue on that family line, and that's all they care about," the pale woman replied bitterly.

"Fuck, and to think they told his parents that he ran away to be with a lover. I suppose it is easier than to tell them a dead woman dragged him to hell with her," the red-haired lady ran her hands down her thighs.

"Let's stop talking about it," the pale woman suggested, "How's your business doing?"

"Oh, my forge is doin' great! I'm makin' everything from pots and nails, to the occasional weapon," she explained new techniques she tried that worked out well, and some of her more humorous failures. Before they realized it, it had become late.

"Well, I ought to be goin', I need my sleep to run my forge tomorrow."

"Wait," Jade blurted, going to her desk and began frantically writing something on a piece of parchment. "You are acquaintances with the Lightwalk family, correct?"

"Aye?" Resa replied slowly.

Folding the piece of paper she presented it to the redhead, "Give this to lady and lord Lightwalk."

The blacksmith opened the letter, her eyes going wide as she quickly read what it said, then she looked back to her friend, "Yer sure?"

"I am," Jade said determinedly.

"All right, talk to ye later," the redhead exited the room, and made her way all the way to the front gate, when she felt something wrap around her arms and legs. Looking down, she saw that what held her trapped were tendrils made from physical darkness. The woman tried to struggle until she heard a dark chuckle.

"Leaving, Resa?" Ambriel asked, appearing from the night.

"Oh, aye. It's gettin' late, so I must be goin'," the blacksmith tried to stay calm, and innocent.

"You are just going home, not to… oh… Say the Lightwalk's?"

The red-haired woman swallowed, unsure of what to say, so said nothing.

Unimpressed, the platinum blonde snapped her fingers, and the black coils went into her pockets.

"Hey, hey, that's personal down there!" Resa exclaimed when a tendril went down her dress, coming up with a folded piece of parchment.

Holding her hand out, the paper went to Ambriel, and opening it, the woman read its contents. Tsk'ing, she shook her head, "So my daughter has softened towards that Light boy. Pity…" Her grey eyes went back to the caught redhead. "As for you, know that there is no way for Jade to return Zayne, only the one who brought him there can bring him back."

"Then he'll make the dead woman return him!" Resa exclaimed.

Ambriel moved closer to the woman, and grabbing her by her chin so she couldn't move she said, "He better not. Zayne is where I want him. In fact," he eyes lit up as an idea crossed her mind. Bringing her lips to the blacksmith's ear, she spoke quietly, so low that Resa had to stop struggling to hear lady Blackthorn.

The blacksmith's green eyes widened in fear. A moment later she felt an agonizing pain in her chest, before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue eyes slowly opened and groggily looked around. Zayne was in a soft bed, brown sheets with threads of gold under him, and a dark green blanket over him. The bed had four posts that looked like trees, even with branches intertwining at the top, and green gauzy fabric hanging down. Just as he realized this, he coughed, and covering his mouth, waited for his breath to calm. It took several minutes before his hacking subsided, and he took a deep inhale, fighting dizziness.

There was a knock on the door, and once the blonde bade whoever to enter, Danthalia walked into the room. "Good morning."

"Morning," the man replied, slowly getting out of bed.

"How do you feel?"

Zayne thought about it a moment, "I feel fine, why?"

Danthalia's green eyes turned worried, "You have been out all night, and you broke out in sweat a few hours ago…"

"Oh, really?" The man didn't know what to say, it was unusual something like that to happen to him. "What time is it?"

"Mm, I would say 7 in the morning."

That surprised the blonde, he was usually up just as the sun rose.

"I assume you are a morning person as well?"

"You wake as the sun comes up?"

"More often than not even before the dawn," Thal replied, "Although I too only woke a short time ago. I believe me getting out of bed made you aware of consciousness."

"What? Y- You slept in the same bed as I?!" The living man's cheeks went a deep pink at the thought.

Danthalia's eyes widened, and her own cheeks turned pink, "I- it is not what you believe! After returning, I was just as drained as you, and I had to carry you inside. I knew I could put you in bed before I passed out, so brought you to mine, and barely made it to my side. If you cannot see, my bed is big enough for three people, so I saw no problems. The only other time I woke was when I felt you shaking and sweating, as if ill, but when you stopped both I returned to sleep."

The blonde understood, and felt bad for his outburst, "I apologize, I should not have been so hasty in my thoughts and words."

The brunette waved off his apology, "Tonight you can choose one of the empty bedrooms."

The living man smiled at her, "Thank you, Thal."

Before the dead woman could say anything else, someone opened the door, and Kimi and Robin walked in with a tray of food. "Momma, we- Zayne!" The dark-haired child released the tray, and running towards the man, excitedly launched herself at the man.

The blonde caught the girl, only slightly staggering, his arms wrapping around her small frame.

"What are you doing here, I thought mom was taking you back last night," the redhead asked after stabilizing the tray.

"That had been the plan, but we decided I would stay here,"

"Yay!" both kids exclaimed.

Danthalia chuckled at their blatant excitement.

"Were you bringing me breakfast in bed?" she eyed the platter.

"Yes… But we didn't know Zayne was still here…" Kimi replied, sliding to the ground once she'd calmed.

"What did you make?"

Robin lifted the lid to reveal a bowl of fruit salad dusted lightly with sugar, and two flower shaped pancakes.

"That looks delicious…" turning her head her eyes met blue ones, "how does breakfast sound to you Zayne? Perhaps you would like this food, and the kids and I can make ourselves breakfast."

The blonde was about to protest, when he saw the children give him the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes. Clearly they wanted him to say yes. "That sounds nice, thank you," the man smiled widely as the brunette ushered the kids from the room, while motioning him to get into bed just as they closed the door.

Shaking his head, the blonde moved back to the soft mattress, and made himself comfy.

A few minutes later the door creaked open, and the trio entered.

"Good morning!" Kimi exclaimed.

"We made breakfast for you!" Robin added.

The kids rushed to the bed, while Danthalia- holding the tray- moved to his side and placed the tray over his lap.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," the living man replied, lifting the lid to view the lovely assortment of cut strawberries, oranges, peaches, apples, and grapes. The pancakes were plain, with a small container of butter and another of syrup beside it. There was also a glass of milk, a fork, knife, and a napkin.

Taking the knife, he scooped butter up, and lightly spread it on the cooked batter, then cut it into little pieces before pouring the desired amount of sweet, amber liquid on them. Placing the knife down he took the fork, stabbed a strawberry piece, then a pancake square, before bringing it to his mouth.

"What do you think?"

"Do you like it?" the kids asked simultaneously.

Once the man swallowed, he smiled at them. "It is wonderful, thank you."

The children cheered again, but the brunette calmed them

"Let us leave Zayne to eat in peace. Come on,"

"Aww…"

"No, 'Aww's', now let us go. We can spend more time with Zayne once we all finish eating."

Agreeing, the three left the room.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was having fun swimming. Or, at least everyone except Robin; he was sitting in a tree branch that hung over the lake. Zayne had been willing to stay on the sidelines with him, but Robin told him to go, so he reluctantly did. The blonde found that the lake on Danthalia's property was bathtub water warm and sloped slowly down until reaching a depth of perhaps seven feet in the center.

Kimi was having fun splashing everyone within range- including the redheaded boy.

Zayne drove under the water, and swam behind the girl, before putting his feet on the silky sand bottom, and scooping the girl up as he surfaced.

The dark-haired child squealed in delight, "Yay, that was fun!"

"You haven't seen anything yet," the living man replied mischievously. Taking several steps deeper, until the water was at his waist, he swung her back and forth, releasing her on the upper part of a swing. The result was her flying about a foot through the air, before splashing back into the water.

Kimi quickly surfaced, her face lit up with a smile. "That was so amazing, it was like I was flying! Momma, Robin, did you see that? I flew!"

"Yes, you were like a little bird," Danthalia called out, before diving underwater herself.

Zayne watched her shaky image. Her arms were in front of her, and her legs were moving together; she looked very much like a mermaid at that moment.

The brunette swam around the blonde a few times, then surfaced in front of him.

Their eyes met. Zayne's arms went around her waist, while her hands grasped his forearms. They stayed like that for several moments until they got splashed.

Danthalia, giggling, turned to look at her daughter. Releasing the man, she chased the girl around.

The blonde heard snickering and looked up at Robin.

When the redhead noticed, he slid down the tree and took off.

Zayne watched him leave and shook his head in bewilderment. '_What is in that boy's mind?'_

* * *

In the living world Jade sat in her family's library, books surrounding her, and one open on her lap. She was looking through all the books about necromancy, hoping to find clues on pulling Zayne from the underworld. She was so engrossed in the words she didn't even realize someone had walked into the room until she heard the person speak.

"You will not find what you seek in those books."

Startled, she looked up to grey eyes.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Ambriel smiled condescendingly at her daughter, "Why, bringing your crush back from the land of the dead, of course."

Jade kept her face straight as she replied, "One, why do you believe I am attempting to save Zayne, and two, who says I'm crushing on him?"

"Do not try to deceive me child, I am quite aware of your plans to return the boy and tell his parents the truth. That is not something you'd do for just anyone."

Finally, the pale woman let the surprise show, "How…?"

"I took the note from your dear red-headed friend-"

"What did you do?" the dark-haired magic user growled.

"What do you think I did?" lady Blackthorn whispered as she moved closer.

_'You killed Resa…'_ Jade's mind concluded, not needing to voice the concern. She knew how vicious her mother could be, and didn't doubt she would murder an innocent just so everything would go according to her plan.

Chuckling, the platinum blonde ran a nail down her daughter's cheek. "You cannot bring him back. He is connected to the dead one he was taken by, and only she could return him. Face it, that woman did us a favour, and he shall be lost within a few days anyway," turning, Ambriel walked away, only to stop, "Oh, by the way, you should know that your father and I have decided to marry Sierra off to Sage Iceheart."

"No!" Jade yelled, "he's a monster, he'll-"

"Hopefully corrupt her, so that the next generation will follow in the Blackthorn footsteps."

"Why are you doing this?!" Jade couldn't control her words as they slipped out.

Grey eyes hardened on her, and her mother said, in a voice filled with disgust, "Because she is _my_ daughter, and is the only one who can bear children. It is our duty to find her a good partner and continue the family lineage. He is better than that little brown mouse she is infatuated by, in any case," with that, Ambriel walked out of the room.

'_How does she know about Tony? Perhaps she caught Sierra going out to meet him… He must be heartbroken to know his older sister is dead- if they were even made aware of Resa's…' _Pressing her back to a stone wall, Jade thought about everything: the loss of Zayne; Resa's death, and now Sierra's forced married with someone she disliked. '_I am useless, unable to do anything!__'_ The pale woman felt her chest tighten, her throat burning, and in the room all by herself, a few tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

A.N:

Isn't that just so cute! Zayne seems to have chosen to stay in the underworld and is learning to be a part of a happy family. Ambriel on the other hand, can't seem to let anyone under her control be happy, can she? Do you think Jade will find some way to pull Zayne away from Danthalia? What's going to happen to Resa now that she's dead? we'll have to see, now won't we?

Have a great day everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Zayne opened his eyes as he woke up. Almost immediately he felt a tightening in his chest, and gripping at his shirtfront he began choking, trying to force air into his body. Just as black spots appeared in his vision, he could breathe again. Taking huge gulps of breath, he barely heard the door open, but his felt a small body press on top of his. Blue eyes shot open to meet with grey ones.

"Kimi, you startled me," the blonde said.

The child slid off him and looked sheepishly at the ground. "Sorry, but it's morning, and you and momma said we'd go out for a picnic, and I was excited…"

Smiling warmly at the girl, he placed his hand on the top of her head, "It's all right, I understand. Is Danthalia awake?"

The dark-haired child nodded, "She's making our outdoor food right now. Breakfast is already on the table- which is why I came to get you, sleepyhead!"

Chuckling, the blonde sat up, and swung his feet to the ground. "I will be down in a moment, I just need to dress."

"'Kay!" Kimi jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sighing, Zayne rubbed at his chest, but when nothing else happened he stood, and made his way to the wardrobe. Just as the dead woman had promised, the blonde had picked out a room to sleep in, to not inconvenience Thal. He chose the one right next to hers, with a slightly smaller bed which could fit two adults, but just barely. There was also a writing desk, a mirrored vanity, a pair of end tables, and a bookshelf. Zayne was glad to find one day that the books were of stories he'd never read before.

Going down to the dining room, Zayne had a pleasant breakfast with Danthalia and the two kids. When the last piece of omelette was scraped from everyone's plates Robin and Kimi shot from their chairs to wash their dishes and go. Zayne followed, watching as the brunette assisted with cleaning, then drying and putting the porcelain articles away.

"Now, who is ready for some fun in the forest?"

"Me! Me!" The children cried.

"All right, then let us go," Thal said, grabbing the picnic basket.

"I will carry that for you," Zayne offered.

The dead woman blushed, but handed it over, "Thank you, you are most kind."

The little ones snickered, before making their way out the door.

The forest was beautiful today. There was a slight wind, making the branches sway back and forth, but it wasn't cold. Eventually they found a nice little hill to set up the picnic blanket. Zayne looked up; the sky was a bright azure with small, light fluffy clouds.

"We still have time before lunch, so how about we play around here?" Danthalia suggested, which the children yelled out positive responses to, and were off.

Chuckling, green eyes sparkled mischievously at the man. "Come on Zayne, let us go chase the children," and then the woman was running.

The man gave a short chortle, before joining in on the game.

* * *

About an hour later they were playing hide and chase. Once the finder found someone, they let that person run, and they tried to catch them; the adults always let the kids win though.

It was Zayne's turn being "it", and he was hoping it would be the last round, as he was getting tired. His breathing was becoming quite ragged, and his vision would dim every now and again. Suddenly, he spotted Danthalia hiding behind a bush. Stealthily moving behind her, he whispered, "I found you…"

Startled, the dead woman looked at him, then was off.

The living man took a roundabout way, so he was in front of her when his arms wrapped around her waist. Unfortunately, his dizziness made him unable to stop her momentum, and they fell to the ground. They rolled several times before finally stopping, both of them were laying on their sides, facing the other.

"Are you well, Danthalia?" The blonde man asked, worry clear on his expression. His fingers ran up and down her arm, checking for any injuries.

"I am fine Zayne, and yourself?" The brunette brushed her fingers over his cheek.

"Yes, I am," the man replied. He continued to caress her skin though, just as Thal played with his golden tresses.

Neither of them knew who moved first, but the living man was soon tightening his arms around the woman's waist, just as she wound her hands behind his head. They moved closer, parting their lips, then finally they connected.

The brunette gave a light moan, deepening the kiss.

Zayne could hardly think, his mind only processing the woman's soft, full lips. Suddenly he heard a gasp, and a squeal, and he broke from the contact to see Kimi and Robin staring at them, looking thrilled.

At that moment Danthalia looked up, then met his gaze.

The adults blushed and slowly pulled away.

"I- I believe that is enough playing, we should have worked up quite an appetite for lunch," the brunette said, herding the kids back to where they left the blanket and basket.

The blonde touched his lips, still feeling a twinge from the contact. Shaking his head, he followed the children and Thal, trying to move past the thought.

* * *

Later in the evening, Zayne was helping Thal by trying to get Robin to go to bed. To say he wasn't succeeding would be an understatement.

"It's time for bed," the blonde sighed. The boy wouldn't lay down, he kept bouncing around, and giggling.

"What was that this afternoon with you and mom?"

The man fought a blush, "What are you referring to exactly?"

"When you and her kissed!"

This time the living man's cheeks turned pink. "That- that was merely an accident."

"Nah, uh!" the redhead contradicted, "Kimi and I watched you two fall. You didn't just let her go after you had stopped rolling, and you didn't _accidentally_ pull each other closer!"

"I- It… it was-" Zayne stuttered, trying to find a good explanation, but Robin's next words stopped him.

"Are you gonna stay here with us forever and marry mom?"

"Ah…" before the man had to form an answer, there was a frantic knocking at the front door. Relieved, Zayne stood, "Stay here, I will see who that is."

Leaving the room, he saw the brunette already halfway down the stairs, but slowly followed anyway.

He was halfway down the stairs when Thal opened the door. At his angle he could see who was there, and he froze when he took in the fiery red hair.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"You better be able to help me. I've been all over this town 'ere, and some folks told me to find you."

The woman's accent was hard to miss, and the blonde immediately knew this person. Walking down the stairs he heard her continue.

"I'm lookin' for a blonde, livin' man named- _Zayne!_" When she finally saw him, she pushed her way past Danthalia, and closer to the living man.

"Resa, it's good to see you," the man embraced the blacksmith, before pulling back, "Why are you here? What happened?"

"It's a long, long story," she replied.

"You- are you-?"

"Dead? Aye, it would appear so. That's part of the story," Resa looked at the brunette.

"You may talk in the living room, come with me," Thal showed them to an immaculate room, and with a soft smile at the living man informed them she would make sure the kids were sleeping.

The moment she left the dead blacksmith looked at the blonde. "So, that's the woman who dragged you down here?"

"Her name is Danthalia, and she is, but it isn't as cut and dry as that."

"Uh huh, well you can tell your tale once I'm done mine.

"Okay, the day after you were takin', Jade came onto me forge, wantin' to talk. She asked if I knew yer family, and it surprised her to find that our families have been friends fer generations. When I asked why, she explained that you were gone, and her parents would soon be spoutin' lies about you havin' some mistress, but before I could ask her anything, she left."

"How do you know the Blackthorns?"

"Her mother had me make a custom blade fer Jade. It was one of my first works, and it had to be just right; apparently the eldest Blackthorn child is given one to symbolize- well…"

Zayne could immediately guess, "To symbolize the promise to take down the Lightwalk family once and for all, without breaking any laws."

The redhead looked at the man in surprise, "How d'you know that?"

"Part of my story," the man assured his friend.

Nodding, the woman continued. "When I finally saw her again, her parents were tellin' their lies. She told me about the dead woman who dragged you into the underworld, how you were trapped there. She also told me how her mother had told her somethin' about livin' beings not able to survive down here long. Then about a week ago Jade asked me to send yer parents a letter, but Ambriel took it and killed me. I've been searching for you ever since!"

"Well, you found me," the blonde forced a smile.

"Now, what about yerself?" The blacksmith prompted.

The living man took a breath, and told his whole story, from the meetings with "The Dark One", all the way to this week. Once he finished, he waited for his friend to react.

"Wow," Resa intoned, "So she isn't a bad person after all, huh?"

"No, not at all. She's a protector," the man replied with a smile.

The redhead stared at him a moment, before her eyes widened, and she chuckled.

"What?" Zayne asked, confused.

"My goodness, you like her, dontcha?"

The living man's cheeks went bright red, "I do not know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, sure," the woman drawled with no little amount of sarcasm, "Yer attracted to her, I can tell, but whatever, I'll not say anything!"

Zayne sighed, his head moving as he heard Danthalia's soft footsteps on the stairs.

She came into the living room and sat down with them. "The children are finally asleep," she said, "Is there anything you wished to speak to me about, since I am sure you have spoken with Zayne."

"Yeah, how have you kept him living in the dead's land for so long?"

The brunette tilted her head in confusion, "I do not believe I understand."

"Jade told me that her mom said living beings cannae stay in the underworld long before something happens to them."

"Such as what?" The blonde asked.

The dead blacksmith shook her head, "She wasn't clear on what would happen, but I'm assuming it would be pretty bad."

"Maybe we should visit Ragnar, see what he says," the living man suggested.

"I suppose…" Danthalia replied hesitantly, then noticed the confused blue eyes, "He should be back now, but he may be upset that you are here, when he told me to return you as soon as I was able."

"Then we need to know why he was so adamant about me leaving here," Zayne insisted.

The dead brunette sighed, "Then let us go."

* * *

Walking to the mead hall, Danthalia stuck close to Zayne, obviously she was anxious.

The blonde turned to her, "Thal, is everything all right?"

At that the dead woman scoffed, "How can anything be all right?" she shook her head, "Let us see what Ragnar says."

Accepting her words, they continued on, but not without the living man's hand straying to the brunettes and linking.

It didn't take long before they reached with the great wooden building. They paused a moment, before the dead brunette took the lead and walked in.

Ragnar was in the middle of serving drinks to some guys. When he looked up he smiled at Thal, until noticing the blonde behind her, and his eyes got dark.

Zayne watched as the brunette's head dipped down, and she moved him and Resa into the back chamber.

"Woman, you better have a very good explanation for this," the dark man growled, joining them in the private room.

"He-" Danthalia faltered, then shaking her head went on without hesitation, "He wished to stay here, and I did not see a problem with that."

"You didn't see a problem with that?! Of course you didn't see a problem with it, you are young and foolhardy," the dead warrior scolded.

Danthalia flushed and looked away.

"Now wait just a moment ye old windbag!" Resa spoke up, taking the lead and glaring at the warrior. Despite the redhead only reaching to middle of his torso, she wasn't intimidated in the least.

Blue-gold eyes widened, "Windbag?"

"Oh, aye. I see yer mouth doing this," the redhead made her hand into a mouth shape, and had her fingers moving up and down, "But all I can hear is a lot o' hot air. Neither of 'em knew if there was anything wrong by Zayne stayin' here, so when he wanted to return, how could this woman say no? It's yer fault for not tellin' her shit."

"Resa!" The living man hissed, but the blacksmith didn't back down.

Ragnar looked the woman up and down with what looked to be respect in his eyes. "You are correct," the dark-haired man sighed, then looked at the duo. "There is a reason Zayne- a living being- cannot reside in the land of the dead for long. It has only happened once, and that was before my time, but my sister left me clear instructions never to allow it to happen again."

"What happened?" the blonde asked.

"From the story, within two weeks of being here, the death magic drained the life from the living person's body-"

"-so, it'll kill him?" Resa interrupted.

The warrior shook his head, "Nay, it did something much worse. The being never truly died, since they were still in their body, but they were not alive, not gaining the sustenance it needed from the living world. It- corrupted it, turned into some deformed beast. It was strong, and in extreme amounts of pain."

"What happened to them?" Danthalia questioned, the hand holding Zayne's- still- squeezed his.

"My sister couldn't destroy it, she could only contain it."

"... Within The Mountain?"

"Aye."

"What's this mountain ye speak of?" Resa spoke up.

"It is where dark souls go. Beings destructive to others, but only if it was in their nature. One who doesn't mean to kill an innocent, and feels terribly about it will not be sent there. Another example would be one who performs necromancy."

"So, basically all the Blackthorn family," the red-haired woman said slowly.

"Nay. If they have not forced a spirit to rise, then they will still find themselves here."

"What happens there?"

"Those souls are tortured until they're repentant for their crimes. Then, they shall move on from what they did and be reborn as a new person."

"And this creature?" Danthalia asked quietly.

"If it can be reborn, it has not done so yet. My sister's guess was that it was trapped between living and dead, so could never truly move on, since it could never fully die to begin with."

"Just kill it then," Resa interjected.

"We've tried. Just like any other in this realm it can never be killed."

"... Then we must return Zayne to the living realm…" the brunette spoke slowly, as if the thought saddened her greatly.

"But he can't!" the redhead protested, "Lady Blackthorn wanted me to warn Zayne that if he returns, then she will send him back here. As much as I hate to say it, she was serious."

"So if I stay, I shall become a monster, if I return to the living world I will most certainly die by Ambriel's hand soon afterwards. This hardly seems like much of a choice," the blonde said dubiously.

"But wait, you said two weeks. Zayne has been here at least that long and has yet to act any differently than his normal self. Well, besides his interest in Danthalia, that is…" the blacksmith gave the couple a sly look, making them blush.

"There are two reasons I can say for sure are responsible. One, as a Lightwalk he has restoration magic in his blood. In fact, if I know anything, you yourself have healing abilities, correct?"

The blonde man nodded slowly.

"This has a side effect of rejuvenating its vessel from most things; It's probably fighting against the death energy as we speak. Second, between these two weeks Zayne has been to the living world for at least several hours. That must have been enough to completely heal him from the death magic affects. If you wish, we could monitor you for the next week, see how you feel, then go from there," the dead bartender added slowly.

"I believe that would be best," the living man replied.

Ragnar sighed, "Then go be with Thal, but do not tell the children any of this. If you do start feeling ill, let me know, and begin thinking of your alternatives."

* * *

Things are starting to get crazy, isn't it? Plus all the adorable ships! My friend and I have names for our ships, so here they are!

Danthalia X Zayne - Comfortship

Jade X Zayne - Graceship

Resa X Ragnar - Ironship

Sierra X Tony - Vibrantship

Please tell me, which is YOUR favourite ship so far?


	8. Chapter 8

Several days later Zayne was understanding what Ragnar had been talking about.

It started with small things; he couldn't breathe for moments on end, his chest feeling like it was being compressed. He got dizzy, and some nights he knew he had passed out from the feelings- luckily in the safety of his bedroom. He felt exhausted after playing with the rambunctious children, and as time went on it took less and less to wind him.

Luckily Kimi and Robin didn't seem to notice anything, but he couldn't miss the studying looks the dead brunette gave him.

While he was spending his time with the family, Resa stayed with the warrior bartender, for no other reason she claimed except, "Because it's near food."

Zayne didn't quite believe that, but he knew he wouldn't get more out of his friend. Occasionally she visited, but she usually spent her time exploring with Ragnar.

Since he started reacting to the land of the dead, he thought of his options. _'I could return to the land of the living and immediately leave Aurum. That way Ambriel cannot kill me… but...'_ His mind went to the woman he was feeling attracted to, _'I will not be able to see her again, but I cannot stay here. I cannot even ask her to return with me, since she cannot stay in the living world for long, and she would never abandon her charges. So where does that leave me?'_

Sighing, the man rose from bed, ignoring the darkness that funneled his vision, and the dizziness he felt. When everything settled, he got dressed and went downstairs, hearing the children. Reaching the landing of the stairs, he saw Ragnar, Resa and Danthalia talking quietly by the door while Kimi and Robin were oblivious in the living room.

"-Still here?" the bartender asked.

"Yes, although… I have noticed him weakening, even though he does not tell me any of this…" the brunette said, her head lowering.

"Cease thinking only of yourself woman!" Came Ragnar's low growl, "I warned you, and told you he must return to the land of the living, yet you're too blinded by your affection for him to let him go."

Danthalia said nothing to refute that claim.

The blonde felt his heartbeat quicken, _'Does that mean she has feelings for me?'_ Taking a few more steps, he stopped when Ragnar turned his gaze on him.

"Zayne, it is good to see you."

"It is good to see you too," the blonde replied, moving closer to the brunette, "Danthalia, may I speak to you in private?"

She looked at him, and he froze. Her eyes were shiny with unshed tears, and there was a deep sadness in those green orbs.

Forgetting his original request, he pulled the dead woman into an embrace. "Danthalia, the reason I haven't spoken about my weakening was because I couldn't face the thought of leaving you. I want to be here, with you, Kimi and Robin."

Thal returned the embrace. "Zayne, I wish for you to stay with me as well, but…"

The blonde man's vision was going dark on him again, the woman's voice becoming garbled. Suddenly, he lost the ability to stand. Something caught him, then the last thing he heard was Danthalia frantically calling him name before he knew no more.

* * *

When the dying man woke again, he immediately knew he was in Danthalia's bed, with said woman curled up beside him.

She seemed to realize he was awake, because she quickly sat up, and looked at him.

"Z- Zayne…" She said his name in a pained tone, her eyes reflecting misery.

"Hi…" That was all he could say before the woman was pulling him into an embrace as her tears fell from her cheeks onto him. "How- how long have I been…"

"You have been unconscious for most of the day. It is now near time for the evening meal."

"Kimi and Robin…?"

"Went with Ragnar and Resa. We only told them you were feeling ill. I do not enjoy hiding things from them, but it is for the best," the brunette murmured as she pulled away, "We should make haste while you are still conscious."

"What for?"

Danthalia blinked, "To return you to the land in which you belong to, of course."

"Why must I belong to a land? Why can't I choose where I reside?" The man challenged.

The dead woman rose from the bed, "Because only the land can sustain you, keep you alive. Zayne," she paused, then continued in a pained voice, "Live your life with the living. Find a wife, have children, do what you wish."

"What about you?"

"I am dead, I will remain as I always am. I will care for all children that come to me, and be happy when every one moves on to find a new life in the living."

Without meaning to, the blonde blurted, "Robin wishes to stay with you."

There was a pause, and Danthalia's face showed confusion, before lighting up in pained understanding, then she sighed, "He is young. One day he will grow bored with never aging, of being stuck here, then he will get over his fear of water and move on. But this is hardly the point, we are speaking about you, not him," she added firmly.

The blonde man was about to say something, when a thought occurred to him. "Thal, you said Robin has a choice to one day return to the land of the living, as all your wards do,"

"Yes..?"

Blue eyes rose to meet uncertain ones, and the dying man smiled, "Then I do too. I must speak to Ragnar about this," he swung his feet off the bed, too excited and filled with energy to feel any dizziness.

"Ask him what? Zayne- I do not understand," Danthalia stood, following him out the room.

"You will once I talk to him about this," He stopped, and turned to the brunette, caressing her cheek, "Do you feel attraction for me, like Ragnar said?"

The dead woman looked down, "I- I do. I tried not to, but you are intelligent, caring, funny… it would be hard not to fall for you."

He smiled, "I am glad to hear that," and shifting his fingers so they were under her chin, he tilted her head somewhat, and gently pressed his lips to hers.

At first she seemed hesitant, but soon gave in, wrapped her fingers into his hair, and kissed back.

Breaking apart to breathe, they stared at one another, before the dying blonde pulled away. "We must hurry, I wish to get to Ragnar before my strength fails me."

* * *

They got to the mead hall just as the blonde felt exhaustion touch him. Walking inside, he was surprised the whole place was empty, besides Ragnar, Resa and the kids.

"Lad, what are you doing here?" The tall warrior asked.

"Ragnar, I have a question. What would happen if I returned to the land of the living, then died?"

"You'd arrive here, just as everyone else does."

"I wouldn't turn into a monster?"

"Nay, even a short time in the living world will rejuvenate you. Why do you ask?"

"I have a solution -"

"Do not say you will return to the living world then somehow find a way back here!" Danthalia demanded.

"It is."

"Damn, that's messed up! You plan on returning to life just to die as soon as possible," Resa added.

Zayne said nothing to deny that.

The brunette rushed over to him, and looking into his eyes, confused green eyes clashing with determined blues. "Why?"

He brought his hand to her hair and caressed her wavy chocolate locks. "You told me you feel attraction towards me, well I feel the same way. You are strong, beautiful, and with the most loving and protective heart I have ever known. I wish to stay with you, to learn to love you, to help you care for any child that needs you."

"Do you understand what that would mean? I will never move on, I will forever stay here. Would you be willing to give up your present, and your reincarnated futures, for that? If you stay with me, it will be for eternity," she warned.

Zayne's eyes lit up with an idea. Smiling, he got down on one knee, holding her hand delicately. "Danthalia, as I have said, I believe you to be an amazing woman whom I would like very much to get to know better. If you say staying with you will be an eternal thing, then allow me the chance to make it official. Will you take my hand in marriage, for all of eternity?"

The hand not being held by the blonde covered the brunette's mouth, stifling her gasp. She looked deeply into blue eyes, measuring his determination. Whatever she saw must have been good enough, because her eyes watered, and she nodded, "Yes, I shall marry you."

The dying man joined in on the smile, and rising he wrapped his arms around his fiancee's waist, and twirled them around, both laughing as he settled her on her feet.

Once he had, Robin and Kimi cheered, and rushed them excitedly.

"Yay, you're marrying Mom!"

"You're gonna be our papa!"

The couple chuckled at the children's exuberance, while blushing.

"Congratulations Zayne," Danthalia said in a low voice, "You will now be a father."

For a moment that made the man pause, but just as quickly relaxed, "So it would seem. When will we wed?"

"Hold on Lad," Ragnar interrupted, "Give me few days to look though my books, see if there is anything in those old tombs."

"Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

Jade was grinding her teeth so hard, she almost wondered if she would turn them into dust by the night.

She was chaperoning the meeting between her little sister and Sage Iceheart. As it was, the younger girl was shy and hesitant being around the disliked man.

"Sierra, please stop treating me as if I were diseased," the man said, faking hurt after he tried to move closer to her, and the blonde had moved away.

The woman stopped and let the dark-haired man wrap an arm around her waist.

Jade wanted to growl, _'Does she think that fake hurt is real?!'_ Before she could say anything, another voice spoke up.

"Sage, release Sierra this instant. Give her space," Nicholas barked, only relaxing when his brother did so.

The copper blonde settled next to the dark-haired woman, and gave her a half smile, "My apologies for being late. I know it it usual for parents to chaperone their children, but with Mother expecting her third child…"

"It's fine, my parents couldn't be bothered to keep an eye on Sierra, so I came here instead."

"Yes, I have heard that your parents are… aloof."

The pale magic user snorted, "That's putting it mildly," she watched as the couple made small talk, and she eavesdropped into it.

"I heard you were engaged before," Sierra tried to smile despite her obvious distrust of the man.

"I was. Her name was Danthalia," Sage mused, "She was a beautiful woman."

"What happened?"

"She died," the man replied, almost sounding sad.

"Oh, how?" blue eyes widened, "Sorry! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, that was rude of me to ask."

"No, it's fine," the pale man assured her, "It was ten years ago. Some say she ran away, but those closest to her knew she would never do such a thing. They never found her body, so no one knows quite for sure what happened to her."

Jade's eyebrows rose and noticed Nicholas' tensed form. '_Hm, seems the older brother cared about this woman.'_

"Brother, I believe it is time to go," the copper haired man said in a clipped tone.

Icy blue eyes studied his older brother, before he bowed to his blonde fiancee. "I hope to see you again soon Sierra. Until then,"

"Bye," the young woman murmured, and once they left she slunk away to her room, where she locked herself away every day.

Jade wanted to scream. She wanted to fix everything, but she couldn't stop the helpless feeling she had, because she knew she couldn't do anything.

Sierra locked her door, a sob fighting its way up her throat. _'I can feel it; Sage isn't a good man. Why- why did mother choose him, of all the men, for me to marry? Oh yeah, because she's trying to hurt me!'_

Tired of being cooped up, the young woman threw her window open, and jumped out, using telekinesis to soften her landing. She got over the fence in the same fashion, then she was running. She finally collapsed at a giant cypress tree, tears running down her cheeks as she lay there gasping.

"Sierra?"

Startled, the blonde looked up into pale blue eyes. "Sage! What are you doing here?"

The man gave her a lopsided grin that made her skin crawl, "I wanted to take a walk through the woods, but now I've found you."

"Please, go away," she whimpered when he moved closer, a scary light in his eyes.

"Why? Because you don't like me very much? You don't want to marry me? Well blondie, I can help with that,"

The young woman wanted to run, but she was already drained, and before she could move, he was on top of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling him press against her. _'Please, anyone, help me!'_

* * *

A few days later Ragnar returned to the couple.

"I have found that not only has this occurred in the past, there is a spell that specifically bonds the married couple together."

"Does it say how Zayne is to… Die?" Danthalia asked, wincing at the end.

The blonde man moved closer and caressed her hair soothingly.

"Aye. The spell will create a dagger, and you must use it to stab straight into his heart," the tall man said clinically.

Green eyes widened at that, "W- what? I must kill him?!" the brunette's voice raised in pitch in disbelief.

"Thal," Zayne pressed his fingers to the side of her jaw, forcing her to look into his eyes, "I do not fear death. If I must die by your hands to stay with you and the kids in this realm, then I accept it."

They stared into each other's eyes, before Danthalia looked down, "Oh- okay. If you insist. We should go get Kimi and Robin,"

"And I shall retrieve Resa. Meet back here, and we will return to the land of the living," Ragnar added, before with a smile, left.

The brunette sighed, making the dying man frowned at her, "Thal?"

"Yes?"

"Everything will be well."

"I know," bringing herself up on tiptoes, she gave him a gentle kiss, "You get the kids, while I get dressed for the wedding?"

"I shall," Zayne watched as she went inside, and he followed the sounds of laughter to the backyard.

* * *

Kimi and Robin were obviously excited for the bonding, because the blonde found them already dressed up. The dark-haired girl wore a pale blue dress with different colored flowers embroidered into the fabric. The redhead wore a simple black tuxedo.

"Robin, Kimi, it is time to go."

The duo stared at him, and the boy replied, "You're not dressed yet!"

Zayne smiled, "You're right, I should go get dressed now. Will you wait for uncle Ragnar in front of the house?"

"Okay!" they exclaimed and ran to the meeting site.

Shaking his head, the man made his way to the house. Getting to his room, he placed his hands on the armoire, thinking about a specific outfit he had worn once, the one he wanted to be married in. Pulling the door open, he smiled. Sitting on a hanger was a beautiful pure white tuxedo, with a pale blue tie with green ivy crawling up the fabric. Exiting his room, he caught sight of Danthalia too leaving her chamber, and his breath caught.

The brunette wore her hair in a waterfall braid. Her full length, off the shoulder gown was such a pale blue, he almost thought it was white, with greenery curling everywhere. The dead woman caught his eye, and blushed, "Zayne, what are you doing up here?"

"I had to prepare for the wedding as well," he motioned to his suit, then took several steps towards her, "It would seem we match…" the blonde stroked the flesh on her shoulder.

"So we do…"

"Shall we be going?"

That snapped the soon to be bride out of her thoughts, because she beamed at her fiance, "Yes."

Holding arms like the perfect gentleman and lady they were, they went to meet up with their friends and family.

Ragnar and Resa were already with the kids when the couple got outside.

The warrior looked the young woman up and down, a gentle smile on his expression, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Shall we be off now?"

"Yes, here," the man handed the brunette a small orb, and looked at everyone, "Stay close to the lass, she is our focal point of travel."

"How come?" Resa asked, making the dark-haired man sigh.

"Each of us died in different places, so our portals are all over the living world. If we travel with Thal, we will end up where she died. If we lose her… we shall either be lost in limbo, or sent through our death spots."

"Geez! All right, splittin' up bad. Although I wish to get Ambriel back for killing me."

"Another time lass," Ragnar reassured her, then nodded towards the dead bride.

Returning the nod, Danthalia began a soft chant, not unlike the other times the dying man had traveled with her. Everyone huddled close to her, then a light darkness settled over Zayne.

* * *

When he could see again, they were at the cypress tree, but they weren't alone. Just off to the side there was a petite blonde woman on the ground, a dark-haired man was on top of her.

Just as Zayne registered the woman as Sierra, Danthalia rushed over to them. The dying man watched as she grabbed the other man by the back of the shirt and threw him off of the girl. The brunette helped the young Blackthorn up, and lightly pushed her away. "Go, run,"

The blonde nodded, and ran, before pausing, "Zayne…"

"Sierra, go!" He repeated.

"O- okay," then she was gone, running presumably back home.

Zayne looked back at his fiancee, seeing the fury in her eyes, as she watched the other man get to his hands and knees.

Icy blue eyes looked up and froze. "D- Danthalia? Everyone thought you were dead…"

"I am," she spoke curtly, "Because of you!" Stalking closer, she kicked Sage in the ribs, forcing him to roll onto his back, where she sat on his midsection, "I believed I was the only woman you had defiled and murdered, but clearly you enjoyed it enough to do it again. All the lives you might have ended... If I had known, I would have done this sooner," Placing her hand over his heart, the man gave a gasp, then the two beings were glowing, with the light transferring into the dead woman.

_'She's draining him of energy- she's going to kill him!'_ Before Zayne could do anything though, Sage gave a deep exhale, and went limp.

Content, the dead brunette got off of the body, and walked towards the blonde.

There was a shuffling in the bushes. Sapphire eyes scanned the area. For a moment he thought he saw a flash of copper blonde, but when nothing else happened, he turned his gaze back to his bride. "Did you…?"

"Kill Sage?" she finished his sentence, and sighed, "No, he will be fine in a few hours. Perhaps I should have ended his life, but I refuse to bloody this day with his death," she gave him a nervous smile, and Zayne couldn't help but smile lovingly back.

"We should get this wedding going, would you not agree?" Ragnar interrupted.

"Yes, that would be best," the blonde replied.

"Then come forth, bride and groom," the tall man said in a deep voice.

Zayne took his Thal's hand, and they walked the few feet forwards until they were standing in front of Ragnar.

"Today is a wondrous day! One where these two beings will be bonded together in matrimony for all eternity-"

"I _object_!" A female voice called out.

* * *

Zayne was about to turn to see who it had been, when Danthalia screamed in pain. Whipping his head to her, he saw a thick black and red rope of energy wrapping around her torso, constricting her. He followed the end that was leading away from the dead woman and found the dark-haired sorceress holding it.

"Jade! What do you think you're doing?!" he asked frantically, noticing that the dead woman was looking paler by the minute.

"It's a necromancer spell I've learned. It'll drain her of all her death energy, and keep her from absorbing any from another source," she said with a tight smile.

"Why?"

"Because it will make her fade away, and she will no longer exist. Ever."

"Jade, this is more complex than we knew-" Resa tried to reason, but the dark magic user cut her off.

"-I don't care! I refuse to let this dead bitch kill you, Zayne."

The groom made a snap decision. Running to Danthalia, he wrapped his arms around her, and created a shield around them. This broke the pale woman's spell, and he immediately used his healing incantation to transfer his energy into the weak brunette.

"Zayne, what are you doing?! I'm trying to free you from her!"

The blonde's eyes hardened slightly, and once Danthalia was steady on her feet he released the woman to look at the dark magic user. "Why? So that I may die by your hands as they groomed you to do?"

Violet eyes widened, "How..?"

"It does not matter," the groom refuted, "It only matters that Danthalia wishes for me to stay with her, because she wants me to."

"_I do too_!" Jade yelled, "At least with me you wouldn't have to die to do so!"

Deep blue eyes stared into the woman's, "You wish for my family to end…"

"That's my mother's twisted idea, not mine. The plan was that since I was barren, the Lightwalks would die with you, and I went with it so she wouldn't look to Sierra."

The living man blinked, "Barren… So- You didn't plan on killing me?"

"No…" the Blackthorn crossed her arms, "and once I met you in that glade… I found you weren't so bad. I actually… Enjoyed… spending time with you."

For a moment Zayne did nothing, but then a small smile grew on his lips, and he took a step towards her. "I enjoyed my time with you too, but I didn't know you felt that same way…"

Jade turned her head, but the blonde could see her pale cheeks stained a beautiful pink.

The blonde was about to take another step to her, when he heard Ragnar call his name. He turned, and saw the cold look he was receiving from the tall man, and the confused looks from the kids. What he didn't see was Danthalia's expression, as she had her face turned away from him, but he figured she was hurt.

The living man was stuck. _'Do I choose the living, or the dead? They are both amazing women- Thal, with her caring and gentle heart, and Jade for her stubbornness and tenacity,'_ Zayne sighed, knowing that no matter what he chose, the truth would be that deep violet eyes and a defiant smirk would always follow him in his dreams. He knew what he had to do, what his heart was telling him. Turning, he walked to Danthalia, and gently brought her eyes to look into his. "Thal, I'm quite attracted to you, but… I love Jade. If things-"

The brunette cut him off by placing her hand over his lips. There were tears in her eyes, but her voice never wavered. "I understand it could never be. Not under these circumstances. I cannot force you to die with me, because that is not who I am, and the resentment would slowly poison you if I did," she looked at a shocked Jade, "Go where your heart calls. Be happy for the rest of your life."

Zayne pulled her hand away, "But one day I will meet you again."

"Hopefully not for many decades," she smiled, and shooed him towards Jade.

With a smile as bright as the sun, the living blonde made his way to his dark-haired fiance.

"Lad," Ragnar called, making the man look back, before catching an orb.

He had a confused look on his face, but the dead warrior added,

"If ever the Blackthorn matriarch gives you any problems, use that- or have your wife do so- It will contact us, and we shall back you up."

"Thank you…" the blonde murmured, truly at a loss for words.

"Yes, this will be… helpful…" Jade added, obviously unused to saying thanks.

"Be well," the bartender said in farewell.

"See ya two around! Imma not done makin' Ambriel's life miserable!" Resa added.

"Bye Zayne…" the kids said mournfully.

The blonde knew he felt most sad about not only leaving the kids, but breaking their little hearts. _'But Thal will heal them; her heart is big enough to fix anyone._' With that thought, the soon to-be couple left, fully intending to go straight to the Lightwalks to tell them the truth.

* * *

"Was this a decision you will not regret lass?" Ragnar asked quietly when the living left the area.

"Had I forced the matter, he would not be content."

"You have great wisdom, Danthalia," the dark-haired man replied approvingly.

The five dead heard a cough behind them, but paid it no mind.

"Shall we-"

"Flower..?"

The brunette's head whipped to the side, her eyes widening when she took in the copper- blonde male striding towards her.

"Nich- olas..?"

"Wow, you look good… all things considering."

"What- what do you mean by that?" She asked, taking a step back.

"I heard what Sage did to you," Nicholas answered sadly, "I wish I had known."

"How did you…"

"When my idiot brother escaped my side, I figured he would come to the forest. I was about to stop him from hurting Sierra, but you got to him first."

"He is not dead," she defended quickly.

"That is a shame, he should never be able to harm a woman. The world would be a better place without him."

They stood there, in awkward silence for a moment.

Just as Danthalia was about to say something, she watched as an arm wrapped around the blonde's neck, pulling him down. Time seemed to slow down for the brunette, she had just realized that it had been Sage, when the weakened brother pulled out a knife. He brought it down into Nicholas' chest, but didn't get far as Ragnar was there, pulling him off, and completely draining him of living energy.

"I'll be seeing you in The Mountain, lad," the tall man grinned as he dropped the dead husk to the ground.

In that short time Danthalia ran to the copper blonde, and kneeling at his side, examined the wound.

It was clear the younger man had meant to stab Nicholas straight in the heart, but the warrior's interference had dragged the blade down, nicking the muscle. He had perhaps minutes to live.

"Nicholas…" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's fine," he gasped as the dead woman tore her dress and used it to try and staunch the bleeding, "It just means I can die and be with you…"

"What about Annie?"

"What about her?- Found she was only after my family's status and power. Even if she had not been, I only loved one woman…"

"Who?" Danthalia asked, confused.

The quickly dying man caressed her cheek lovingly, "You, flower. Did that one time mean… nothing to you?"

Thal blushed, "You were drunk-"

"Yet you… accepted me," he gasped, "Why?"

"Because I loved you, but I never figured you could love me…"

Nicholas let his head fall to the ground, "I am an idiot. I… should have been more forward with you. Then… we would be together now…"

The brunette blinked her tears away. "We still can. When you wake up, find your way to Ragnar's mead hall, and we will start from the beginning," she instructed quickly, already seeing his soul leaving his body.

He gave a jerky nod and pressed a kiss to her lips. They stayed like that barely a breath, before Nicholas' head fell and he was still.

Everyone was silent for a solemn moment, before Ragnar spoke,

"What shall you do with the bodies, lass?"

"Leave them. The living will find them, and can make any speculation they desire of Sage's demise," turning, Danthalia looked at Kimi and Robin, "I know you two really liked Zayne, but Nicholas is a nice man as well. Will you give him a chance to let you get to know him?"

"Are you gonna marry him tonight?" Robin asked, making his mother blush.

"No, since he is dead, we do not need to rush into anything. In fact, I would enjoy it greatly to get to know him, since it has been so long…"

"Okay. Are we going home then?"

"Yes, Let us go home," Thal said with a sigh.

* * *

A.N:

*The funeral march plays in the background*

It has become a dark day, for the S.S. Comfortship has sunk, never to be seen by the light again. In it's wake S.S. Graceship is alive and strong. Plus there's the new ship, Moonstoneship that's on it's maiden voyage. One more chapter to go!


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

Danthalia and Nicholas were curled up under a tree one day, watching the kids playing.

It had been a month since the copper- blonde had died, and he was acclimating well to his new life.

The dead woman was also taking it well. Despite the man's insistence, they hadn't gotten married the moment they laid eyes on one another. Instead, they were taking it relatively slow; the brunette wanted to get to know each other better before bonding. Not that they weren't showing each other affection- that was one thing Kimi complained about Nicholas: he was _too_ kissy, too handsy.

Robin, on the other hand, got a real kick out of randomly appearing and "policing" them.

All in all, the small family was happy.

* * *

Suddenly, Danthalia felt a bell- like sound resounding in her chest. Surprised, she pressed her hand to her heart.

"Thal? What is wrong?" The dead copper-blonde asked, worried.

She slowly shook her head, "I… am not sure. That felt like a Summons, but… much stronger. I should go speak to Ragnar about this."

"Then let me come," Nicholas helped his girlfriend up, and she smiled at him.

"If you wish. Kids, Nicholas and I will return as soon as we are able, just stay here for the time being. Is that understood?"

She got two confirmations and rushed to the bartender's hall.

* * *

Entering, she immediately was glad to see that the dark-haired man, and the blacksmith were in the bar. There were many times when they would disappear. Nicholas insisted that they were secretly a couple now, and that they were off being naughty; Danthalia didn't have the courage to ask them, so ignored him when he'd say so. "Ragnar, I felt a strong Summoning. What was that?"

"Since I and the lass both felt it," he pointed to himself and Resa, "I can presume it is Jade."

The brunette froze for a moment. "Then we need to go now."

"Aye, I agree Thal. Here," he threw an orb at Danthalia, making the redhead pout.

"Hey, you said I'd be the one to take us when she called!"

"... Aye, I did say that," the tall man sighed, and the dead brunette handed to shiny item to the blacksmith.

Smiling, she made her way out until they found her place of death, which wasn't far, and she spoke the incantation.

Next thing they knew they were not at the front lawn of the Blackthorn estate, but at the church in town.

"Dammit, why did we end up here?!"

"Because it's where the Summoner is," a female voice said, making the group turn to see the dark-haired woman.

"Jade! Why did you call us?"

"That's nice of you, questioning me," the pale sorceress crossed her arms, "I thought at least _you_ would want to see your two friend's wedding, but if not…"

"Wait. Wait!" Resa put her hands up, "You an' Zayne, are actually, finally gettin' married?"

"Yeah. We had a lot to work through, mostly my parents, but now we're able to marry, and we invited you guys to attend."

"That is most generous of you," Thal replied formally, "I accept."

When the others also agreed, Jade smiled, "Then get your asses inside, the wedding will start soon- except you Resa, you'll be my… maid of honor."

"Oh, yay! I've always wanted to be a maid of honor," the redhead exclaimed sarcastically.

"Good, now follow me," turning on her heel, the dark-haired bride made her way to a small building off to the right of the church, where the bride and her maids would prepare.

Sighing, the blacksmith quickly followed behind.

"Let's go take our seats now," Ragnar ushered the dead woman and her boyfriend. The trio found three seats reserved specifically for them.

* * *

When Zayne- who was standing at the altar- saw them, he smiled warmly. "Ragnar, Thal, Nicholas, I'm glad you three could make it!"

"It is a pleasure we could attend such an important part of your life," the tall warrior said in a low timbre.

"How did you know Nicholas would join?" Danthalia asked, seeing his name specifically on one chair.

"When the townsfolk found his and Sage's bodies, I figured that the two of you would end up together."

"You would be almost entirely correct, although she has yet to agree to marrying me," Nicholas grinned, then added when Danthalia smacked his chest, "Of course, it is not as if we do not have time. I am a patient man, and Thal is worth it."

The dead brunette blushed, "We should get seated, we do not wish to delay the wedding."

"That's true, perhaps we shall speak afterwards," Ragnar agreed, and the three sat.

Everyone grew silent as the bride's maids walked out.

Danthalia linked her fingers through Nicholas', watching. She sighed as the procession continued, then rested her head on his shoulder. As Jade made her way down the aisle, the brunette knew that everything was perfect, and the rest of her unlife would be filled with joy, not sorrow as she had always expected.

* * *

The priest looked the two over before surveying the crowd. "We have gathered here today to witness the joining of these two young people together in holy matrimony.

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that—through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as life mates and partners. Zayne Lightwalk, please recite your vows."

"I, Zayne, take you, Jade, to be my wife. I will share my life with yours, Build our dreams together, Support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives"

"Now Jade Blackthorn, speak your vows."

The dark-haired woman blushed before saying, "I, Jade, take you, Zayne, to be my husband. I will share my life with yours, Build our dreams together, Support you through times of trouble, and rejoice with you in times of happiness. I promise to give you respect, l- love and loyalty through all the trials and triumphs of our lives together. This... commitment is made in love, kept in faith, lived in hope, and made new every day of our lives"

"And now exchange the rings."

The blonde turned towards Tony, who handed him a unique-looking ring. Instead of being a delicate band of golden- yellow, it was silvery- white and black, swirling together in intricate designs.

The dark-haired woman held her hand out towards Resa, who gave her a ring that looked the same, except for the sizing and thickness.

Bride and groom looked at one another, and Zayne held his hand out.

Blushing, Jade gave him her hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he murmured softly as he slid the metal band in place. Meeting violet eyes, they reversed their hands so his was now on top.

"With this ring, I thee… wed," she responded, placing the ring snuggly on his second last finger.

The priest smiled down at the couple, and took the whole room in, "By the power vested in me, and the entities that dwell within our realm, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

The couple moved closer, and their lips met. All the guests cheered.

Smiling, Zayne grasped his wife's hand, turned, and took several steps before the chapel doors flung open and lady Blackthorn stood there.

"Well, well, well," the titanium blonde tsk'ed, "So you came back and married Jade. How… tragic."

"Why is that?" the man asked tersely.

"Because no matter what, you will _still_ be the end of your family lineage."

The dark-haired woman growled, and raised her empty hand towards her mother, intent on ending this here and now. Her husband tugged at their linked limbs distracting her, and made violet eyes turn to him.

"Perhaps I should enlighten you on something Ambriel," Zayne started, a small smile on his expression, "For so long I had been focused on my family's desire to unite the Blackthorns and the Lightwalks, that I never stopped to think about it. Besides that, I rarely spent time in the presence of children, so I was never comfortable around them," Turning his head, his eyes landed on the dead brunette, "Until I met Danthalia, that is. Being in the Underworld, I made acquaintance with two adorable children, and learned that just because one is not of one's lineage, that does not mean they would be loved any less. While Jade may be unable to bear kids, in the future we can discuss it, and perhaps adopt a child."

The older woman scoffed and glared daggers at the unwavering blonde.

"Now, leave Ambriel. You have no power here," he said with great authority.

"No!" The platinum blonde screamed and brought her arms upwards.

Although it was daytime, the church had a few shadows in the corners, but suddenly they intensified, nearly blanketing lady Blackthorn in them. She pointed towards Zayne, and like arrows the blackness went flying towards him.

Danthalia was about to jump up and protect the man, but Resa shot up first.

Cupping her hands together, the redhead held them out in front of her. The darkness flowed into her palms, where it seemed to disappear into her form. The dead blacksmith smiled and whooped loudly. Turning her back on lady Blackthorn she smiled at the bartender.

"Didja see that Ragnar?! I absorbed her magical energy just like you showed me!"

The tall man smiled warmly at the exuberant woman. "Aye lass. Ye did great."

"Do not ignore me!" Ambriel fumed.

"Or else what? Ye'll use necromancy on us?" The dead warrior raised an eyebrow, "Ye do not possess such powers."

"You question what I can and cannot do? I am a Blackthorn, and necromancy flows through our family's veins."

"That is only partially correct," Ragnar replied.

Resa gasped, "I never thought of that! She's only Blackthorn by marriage, so she doesn't have their inherent powers."

"That must have hurt," Jade added haughtily, moving to her husband's side, "You probably memorized every word in every dark spell book, only to not be able to perform any of it, and your husband- the true child of the Blackthorn family- has no backbone to use such magic."

"That is why you tried to raise your children in such a tormented manner. You wished them to be twisted puppets to your whims," Ragnar stated, "You knew at least one of them would have the talent. Too bad you lost control."

The dark-haired sorceress walked down the dais until she was face to face with her mother. Although the blonde was taller by an inch, Jade's dark expression made the older woman take an involuntary step backwards.

"Now, as my..." The young woman stalled a moment, unused to the word she wanted, "Husband said. Leave. Before I kick you out on your ass myself!"

Huffing, Ambriel's face turned red, and turning on her heel she stormed out. "I will not forget this!" Then the door slammed shut behind her.

There was silence a moment before Zayne spoke up.

"Friends and family, let us continue on with the celebrations!"

Everyone seemed to agree to this, and they stood.

The blonde man held his hand out to his new wife with a soft smile.

Blushing, the dark-haired bride slowly slid her hand into his, and they were down the aisle, moving towards the banquet hall.

* * *

The red headed maid of honor moved towards the best man, smiling as the awkward looking brunette wrapped his arms around her.

"I... I never thought to see you again Resa..." He whispered as green eyes- the same green as the woman's own- met hers.

"I've been busy in the underworld learnin' how to make Ambriel's life hell fer killin' me. Now that I know some new tricks I plan on coming here often to visit you. I won't leave you alone lil' bro."

Pulling away, Tony blushed, realizing they were holding up the rest of the wedding party, and quickly walked down the aisle with his older sister beside him.

* * *

The room was a large rounded room made of the same giant stones as the church. Zayne adored the room though for all of the stained glass windows, making everything shine in bright reds, blues and yellows.

Zayne saw Sierra smiling, and pulling a brightly blushing Tony onto the dance floor before being swallowed up by the crowd.

Despite the room being filled, sapphire blues, when they finally looking away from his love, were met with tourmaline green ones. They shared a look that conveyed their understanding, and joy for one another. Then Danthalia seemed to take a deep breath, then her and Nicholas entered the room, and the next part of their shared lives with all of their friends- both living and dead- and they couldn't be happier.

_**The End!**_

* * *

Well, it's all over now. Thank you everyone for reading my fanfiction, and I hope you all enjoyed it from start to finish!

Also! My co-writer and I agreed to share our original story, so if you wished to read it, I'll be slowly posting it on Fictionpress . com . It's current name is Battle of Destiny, and my pen-name is still BlackDahlia666 (although this time there's no spaces), for ease of finding me. There are some differences in the characters, but for the most part their personalities are the same as they are in this story.

I hope to see you there!


End file.
